Yankeedoo's Story
by Phantom-Griffin
Summary: A new arrival appears in the junkyard one rainy night. All the kitten needs is a home but instead he gets a family... that is until his past catches up to him. please don't judge based on the first chapter. If you want to bash it, at least read it all
1. Uncle Sam and Cheshires Love Child

_**Authors Note:** This story is written by the co-author of 'What's a Jellicle Cat' and a friend, all credit goes to them. Yankeedoo belongs to her. Other Cats characters belong to T.S. Elliot._

* * *

The sky had been dark for nearly the entirety of the day. The ominous scent of rain hung in the air as a dark and humid night approached. A tiny kitten whimpered to himself, his ears tucked back and his tail between his legs as he ran from shadow to shadow. He had recently lost his mother and had been on his own for a week now. The tom kitten's remarkable coat was stained with dirt and a bit of his own blood from old injuries. His skin seemed to hang off him and his ribs could be seen easily. His mother hadn't had time to teach him how to properly hunt and his bright markings didn't help the situation.

A silver tabby sat, eyes ever watchful in the dark light of the junkyard. A crack of lightning broke the sky in two and just as quickly the clouds were split, spilling rain drops hard and fast. A flash of black and white crossed his vision and he shuffled sideways slightly to make room for his second in command. Alonzo leapt into the open trunk of an old TSE1 Ford.

"Miserable day isn't it?" The harlequin tom shook out his fur, light droplets of rain sent across an assortment of blankets and the silver tabby.

"Just a bit." The cavernous echo of raindrops on steel was enough to drive any tom mad. Not Munkustrap though, he could sit and listen to the rain all day.

The tomkitten was caught in the middle of a clearing behind a large house when the rain started, his tri-coloured coat was drenched almost instantly as he attempted to quicken his pace. His hunger and exhaustion slowed him down to barely a trot as he approached a large junkyard in order to find cover from the rain. He was nearly dragging himself by the time he reached the edge of a large pipe the one in the clearing. His eyes were red from crying but the tears were lost to the rain. He was too tired to completely make it into the pipe and left himself laying over the edge. The young tomkitten closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. At that point all he wished for was peace, a quick end to his miserable life.

Munkustrap's ears shot up and he picked up an unfamiliar scent. "Do you smell that?" His eyes scanned the junkyard and they settle on a startling scene. A kitten, no older than their own Jemima lay exhausted and shivering in the rain. His natural instincts kicked in, preparing himself to head out into the unruly weather.

"Alonzo, fetch Jenny and bring her back here." The black and white tom followed Munkustrap's gaze and nodded, setting off into the rain. The silver tabby jumped out of the trunk and leapt through the rain, dodging puddles with expert skill.

"Hey there little guy." He dropped to his knees beside the kit, scooping him up, into his arms. Upon raising the small kit from the ground, he was alarmed at how light he was.

The young kitten had a remarkable coat. Based in white with bright red stripes and deep blue stars. He would have been exquisite if it weren't of his sickly state. The kitten's head lolled back as Munkustrap lifted him. He had a vague sense of being moved but exhaustion had drained everything from him.

Munkustrap sheltered the kit as much as he could, leaping back through the rain to the trunk. He carefully placed the tri-coloured kit on a soft blanket, checking him carefully for wounds. He winced softly at the numerous scratches and cuts on such a small kitten. "What's happened to you?" He stroked back wet headfur from his eyes.

"Munkustrap, what is going on?" Jenny sounded flustered, jumping up into the trunk beside the silver tabby, Alonzo close behind. One look at the small kit and her anger faded. "Out of my way this kit needs medical attention." She busied herself with cleaning the small tom from the tip of his ears to his tail.

The small tomkitten groaned softly as he awoke. It became suddenly obvious that he was no longer freezing and wet. He had awoken on a large mound of pillows in a very warm and dry den. The kitten opened one eye sleepily and looked around.

"Well well well! Look who finally woke up." The calm voice of the older queen startled the kitten and he scrambled instinctively away from her.

"Calm down dear, you shouldn't move too much." She smiled kindly at him. "You're still injured." She walk towards the kit slowly, so as not to frighten him any more than he already was. "You're safe here." She whispered, gently checking the kits wounds and bandages.

His large colourless eyes shot around the room before settling on the queen. He opened his mouth to speak but only a strangled squeak came out. The tomkitten swallowed hard and tried again, "i-is this the Heaviside...? Am I finally dead?" His shaking stopped as he spoke, as if the thought comforted him.

"Oh sweet Bast no." The queen laughed softly, stroking his now clean fur. "You're at the Jellical junkyard. Our protector Munkustrap found you last night." She fussed over him, delighting in the fact that he was holding still for her. "My name is Jennyanydots, but you can call me Jenny."

She turned and walked away from the kitten, rummaging through some boxes. "Do you have a name my dear?" She seemed to find what she was looking for and handed him a mouse cake. "Eat this, it'll give you you're strength back."

He took a tiny bite from the mouse cake. Upon licking his dried lips he practically inhaled the rest of the cake. "My mother named me Yankeedoo..." He scrubbed at his eye as if he were crying but no tears came, after a week on his own there weren't any left. "I should be going... thank you for the food Jenny" He said and began to stand.

A large silver tabby blocked the exit to the den, looking down at the small kit. "I'm afraid we can't allow that…Yankeedoo is it?" He placed a paw on the tomkit's shoulder, leading him back towards the blankets. "You see, you're only a kitten, and after seeing that state you were in after last night I'd feel much more relaxed if you would stay with us here in our junkyard." He turned to the elder queen. "Good morning Jenny."

Yankeedoo's ears shot back in fear as he saw the huge silver tabby looming over the only exit. "ok..." He gulped as he was led back to his pile of blankets. "I really shouldn't stay Sir... I'm not exactly... stable"

"Well I should think not!" Jenny said sternly, her hands on her hips, "You were nearly starved to death last night!"

Munkustrap sat down in front of the kit, trying his best not to scare him, he seemed terribly skittish and he didn't want the tiny thing to have a panic attack. "Never mind the 'sir'. " He smiled, waving a paw dismissively. "My name is Munkustrap. And we would be glad to have you." He was ,however concerned about the kits final statement.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly stable,Yankeedoo?" For some reason he had a strange sense of deja vu.

Yankeedoo wrung his large tri-coloured tail nervously. His mother had warned him never to tell anyone about his... talents. However if he didn't show these 'Jellicles' he may end up hurting them and he didn't want that. "I... can do things..." He swallowed hard dancing around the subject, "Things most cats can't do..."

Munkustrap soften his look somewhat, by folding his legs underneath him, tail curling to rest in his lap. "Go on." He spoke softly, paying Yankeedoo his full attention.

The slightest shade of pink appeared beneath the tomkitten's facial fur. "My mother said I shouldn't tell anyone." He looked as though he wished to cry but nothing came again, "She said I would be hurt if I told anyone..."

Jenny raised a brow and exchanged a glance with Munkustrap before turning back to the tri-coloured kitten, "We won't harm you dear, just tell us"

Yankeedoo looked Munkustrap deep in the eyes as if trying to see if he was really as good as he was acting. "I can do tricks... like magic ones..."

Munkus smiled at the kit, his large ears perking up. "You can rest assured that we can help you there." He stood, holding out a hand for him. "Come with me and I'll show you." Yankeedoo looked at the tabby's paw, then across to Jenny.

"It's ok dear." Jenny smiled, folding up some of the blankets. "He's only going to take you to see Quaxo."

Yankeedoo looked more nervous, "Quaxo... is he mean?" His eyes darted around before he pulled closer to the silver tabby and quickened his pace to keep up.

Jenny laughed softly and shook her head, "Not at all! He's quiet and small and black.."

"From his ears the the tip of his tail" Came a deep voice with the slightest hint of seduction. A large maine coon sat on a tire that they had to pass to get to Quaxo's.

"Morning Tugger…" The tabby rolled his eyes slightly. "You're up surprisingly early." Munkustrap led the tiny kit in the general direction of a large disused sewer pipe. "Quaxo… you home?" He called out knocking on the edge of the pipe. When no reply came he sighed softly. "Quaxo!"

"What?" A spirited black and white tuxedoed tom appeared on top of the pipe, legs crossed and a childish grin on his face. "I'm practicing." Munkustrap shook his head softly.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet." Quaxo turned his attention to Yankeedoo and slid down off of the pipe. "Hello." He smiled looking down slightly at the young tomkit.

"He looks like Uncle Sam and the Cheshire Cat had a love child!" Tugger remarked as he leaned against the pipe next to Quaxo.

Yankeedoo practically cowered behind Munkustrap as he looked at the large maine coon with wide and frightened eyes.

Though Munkustrap laughed, Quaxo was not amused. "ingore him, he's a terrible bore. No-one listens to him." Quaxo smiled and knelt beside Yankeedoo. "So, how old are you?" He asked, through the brotherly spat beside them.

"You can talk Tugs!" Munkustrap waved a finger lazily at his brother. "You look like an 80's hairball."

"At least I'm not going grey." Tugger spat back, a cheeky though still moderately sexy smirk on his lips.

Yankeedoo wrung his tail anxiously again as he stared at the tuxedo tom with wide eyes, "Six Mr. Quaxo Sir..." His ears were flat out the sides and his shoulders up as if he were trying to hide in plain sight.

Munkustrap waved an arm at his brother, "Your disobliging ways are what has turned my fur from silver to grey!"

Tugger snorted, "Those are a matter of habit! Besides you've always been grey!"

"Six? Well well, that's makes you a lot older than me before I came here." He took in the red's and blues in the kits fur and his eyes went wide. "You certainly are a brightly coloured kit aren't you?" He smiled, ruffling Yankee's headfur softly. "I can show you some magic tricks if you like, you don't have to listen to these two going on all day."

Munkustrap's fur poofed slightly and he coughed to clear his throat. "You say you enjoy muddles, the real reason is you can't be bothered to sort out you're bloody fur!"

The verbal battle went on until Jenny cleared her throat loudly. Both adult toms' ears drooped and then went silent instantly.

Yankeedoo couldn't help but giggle softly as he looked at the adults, "Will you really teach me?" He looked very excited for a moment then went sad, "Mother tried to get this scary cat to teach me once." He shook his head as if the memory was clouding his mind, "I didn't like him at all"

"Teach you? It's not something that can be taught you know…" Quaxo looked a little confused. "You're…you're a magical cat?" He looked over the kit again and smacked his palm to his forehead. "Why didn't I see it before. Of course I'll teach you." He grinned, taking the young tom's hand in his. The pair walked away from the sibling set, Jenny lecturing away to her hearts content. "Do you know what this cats name was?" He asked cautiously, if it was who he thought, there was a chance the young tom could be in danger.

Yankeedoo wiggled his nose as if in deepest thought. "I don't think I ever knew his name... He always told me to call him Master." Yank nodded as if this information was good enough, "But he was a mangy looking ginger tom if that helps!"

Munkustrap's ears perked up and he became very serious and he and the maine coon exchanged a glance. "Macavity..." Munkustrap muttered as his claws slipped subconsciously out of their sheaths

Quaxo glanced back at the pair, a hint of fear in his eyes. "Yank, we're gonna play a game ok? In this game you're not allowed to talk about that specific tom. Can you do that for me?" He put on his best smile and sat the kit down at the edge of the clearing. "Right, first I want you to show me what you already know. And don't worry about hurting me. I can take it."

Yankeedoo looked a bit confused but shook the feeling off. "Alright!" He concentrated hard for a moment and vanished.

Tugger flailed as the tomkitten appeared only inches from him. "Not another one!" The maine coon exclaimed and pouted cutely.

Yankeedoo clapped his hands and sparks flew everywhere. He stood up straight and began to walk back towards Quaxo. It took a moment for the Jellicles to realized he was floating 3 inches form the ground as he walked.

Quaxo stifled a laugh at Tuggers reaction, the coon getting more than his just desserts.

"Well done Yank, I don't think I've seen Tugger jump like that in ages." He watched on with slightly widened eyes. This tomkit was very advanced for his age. He himself was about ten years when he finally figured out how to teleport. "You're very good, do you feel drained at all? Physically I mean."

Yankeedoo looked himself over and thought for a moment, "My legs kinda feel kinda like noodles... and I'm starting to get a bit of a headache" He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

Munkustrap looked between the two, "Is that good?"

"It's perfectly normal to be tired, but too much magic before he's ready and it could be a lot worse." He pulled the young tom down to sit beside him. "Once your powers are a bit more developed, you'll barely notice anything. Quaxo smiled and took Yanks paws in his. "I think I'll teach you basic regeneration for now. So you can heal yourself if you ever get into a scrap." He continued to explain the process, trying to make the experience a little more 'kitten' friendly.

Yankeedoo nodded and looked at one of his more damaged arms that Jenny had wrapped, "Alright Mr Quaxo... what do I do first?"

Munkustrap slapped his brother up side the head before sitting down and watching the events.

"First of all you need to relax and clear your mind." He ingored the two toms behind them closing his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you've found out that when you're scared or angry you power doesn't work quite as well as it should?" His eye cracked open to see the kit nod. "Right well, it's like creating sparkles but a bit more control, and instead of forcing power out you're taking it in. Do you understand?"

"I-I think so..." He muttered and closed his eyes, trying very hard to do what Quaxo instructed.

Munkustrap started chatting with Jenny again. Tugger saw that no one was paying attention and began to tiptoe towards the two magical cats. He was an inch from Yankeedoo when he yipped loudly in the tomkitten's ear.

Yank's eyes shot open and he jumped half a foot in the air as the energy he was building up released into Tugger who's fur stood on end with static.

"Tugger!" Quaxo shouted batting the maine coons legs. "How many times have I told you to not! I repeat NOT interrupt me when I'm doing magic?" He tapped his foot, even though he was still sitting down. "Don't worry about Tugger, he's had worse. I almost set him on fire once… his tail smoking and everything." Once the 'golden puffball' had regained a Tugger like appearance he continued with his lesson. "Healing yourself is easy." He turned back to Yankeedoo rolling his eyes. "Your body has magic running through every cell, every fiber of your being, so minor things like bruises heal quickly." He carefully unwrapped the kits arm from it's bandage, wincing slightly at the sight. "Healing others however is a completely different matter."

Tugger smoothed out his fur the best he could before fluffing his mane and stalking off to sit next to Munkustrap. The Maine Coon crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled darkly, something about damn magic kits.

Yankeedoo exchanged a glance with Quaxo before concentrating on his forearm. A large gash had been made there after a run in with a pollicle. The wound had been so deep that the tips of the canines had left dents in Yank's bone. "Tell me what I have to do..."

Quaxo raised an eyebrow slightly, shaking his head. "You can't heal cuts this bad on your own." He very carefully wrapped his paw around Yankees wrist and placed his other paw over the wound. "It'll only hurt for a second ok." He focused only on the kit, and treating his wound. He shuddered slightly when the pain began coursing through him, flesh, skin and fur rejoining before the young kits eyes. Quaxo's breath was coming in light gasps, feeling every miniscule drop of pain that had been caused upon the kit. When he withdrew his hands, his tail twitched for a while but then he seemed fine. "You see Yank? When you heal others, you take their pain into yourself, but because it's only a little bit at a time your magic takes care of it quickly."

Yankeedoo gave the smallest of gasps and searched the tuxedo tom's eyes, "No! I don't want you to heal me if you have to feel my pain!" He grasped Quaxo's paws in his own and gave the tom a concerned eyes. Yank knew how much pain he was truly carrying and the tomkitten wouldn't forgive himself if the tuxedo tom took all of it for himself.

Quaxo was taken aback by the kits actions and he smiled softly. "Don't worry, I've been doing this for years." He placed his paw over Yank's. "You shouldn't have to suffer at your age." He remembered how he had been at Yanks age. He'd kept his powers to himself, not telling anyone for fear of rejection or worse, banishment. "I'm more than happy to help you Yank."

Yankeedoo sighed softly and leaned down, He gave Quaxo's paws a nuzzle as a 'thank you'. The tiny magical tom ruffled his own head fur and leaned back, "Alright alright... do what you got to do then."

Quaxo dipped his head softly and helped the kit to lean back against the trunk of the car. "You're going to feel a little warm. But don't worry, you'll be perfectly fine. "He placed his paws on Yankees stomach carefully, eyes focused as he set about healing him.

Munkustrap frowned softly, overhearing the conversation between the two magicians. "Tug, did you know that? I mean, that it hurts Quaxo when he heals someone else?" He ran a paw through is headfur. "He never said a word about it before."

Tugger shrugged as he finger-combed his mane, "I kinda assumed the pain went some place. It couldn't just vanish! That would be too easy."

Jenny nodded, "I figured it all along. Well at least since that healing session he had with you after your tiff with Macavity during last years ball." He looked at the magical pair thoughtfully, "While he was fixing some of your major stuff his face got screwed up like it hurt him."

Yankeedoo gasped as his whole body tingled. He had been hurt so long he hadn't remembered what it felt like to be healthy. "Whoa... thanks!"

After the pain had subsided, Quaxo shook his head softly, in his usual humble manner. "Not at all." He double checked over Yank's wounds, happy with the level of healing. "If you ever get in a scrap again, come see me ok?" He smiled sweetly, hopping up onto his feet and holding a paw out to the kit. "I can show you around if you l

like. SInce this is going to be your new home."

Yankeedoo nodded and took Quaxo's paw before what the tuxedo tom had said sunk in, "My home? You mean I can stay here?" He looked around with wide eyes and a broad smile. He never had a home before, just a box or rubbish bin to crawl into during the night.

"Of course. You didn't think we'd let a young kit go wandering the streets of london all by himself, did you?"Quaxo stopped for a moment and smiled down at Yankee. "We're going to take care of you Yank. That's what families do." The older magician led him around the junkyard, pointing out various other jellical dens and they're usual meeting point for the Jellical ball.

Yankeedoo was paying close attention to everything Quaxo said. He held tightly to the other tom's paw as they walked. He thought if he let go then he would either be lost or attacked like when he was out in the streets.

Suddenly out of nowhere a ball of orange and black fur flew off the top of a rubbish heap towards them.

Yankeedoo clamped his eyes shut and thrust a hand towards the calico tom. A mini shield formed and Mungojerie slammed headfirst into it, falling onto his butt.

Quaxo frowned softly in thought. 'He's so skittish, he must've been on his own for quite sometime. His thought distracted him from the calico's attack. "Good reflexes." Quaxo laughed as Mungojerrie picked himself up of the ground, dusting off his fur. He mumbled something about 'cheating' but Quaxo decided not to make anything of it. "So who's dis? 'nother one of your tricks gon' wrong Mistoffelees?" He laughed gesturing to the kit's tri-coloured coat.

"Mungojerrie, this is Yankeedoo. He's going to be staying with us." Quaxo placed a paw on Yankee's shoulder, comforting the kit. "It's ok Yank, this is Mungojerrie. He's not going to hurt you, though it's a good idea to be on you're guard around him."

Yank's eyes went wide and he attempted to morph into Quaxo's hip, he got so close. "He smells like that tom you told me not to talk about..."

Mungojerrie stood and cocked his head, "Wha's 'e talkin' bout Quax?" He walked over and sniffed the tiny tomkitten curiously, "Seem det Munkie'll take in any tom off de street!"

"He's a kitten Mungo, have some compassion." Quaxo's fur bristled slightly. If Munkustrap hadn't taken him he couldn't bare to think what would have happened to him. And Mungojerrie was the least expected person to make such a remark. "It's ok Yank. He's got nothing to do with that 'cat'." he stroked the kits headfur, trying to soothe the poor worried tomkit. "He used to once, but not anymore." He shot Mungo a look, practically warning to calico to be careful around Yankeedoo. "He's had a run in with a certain ginger tom."

Mungojerrie lowered himself to be eye to eye with the colourful tomkitten. "Well den! Seems we gots somet'in in common you and I!" He ruffled Yank's very short headfur and smirked, "Don' worry Mate! I ain't gon' 'urt yeh!"

Yankeedoo nuzzled instinctively into Quaxo's hip before reaching forward and touching the small cut his shield had made on Mungojerrie's forehead. It healed instantly and he pulled his arm back quickly.

"Yank! What did I tell you?" He stroked the kits shoulder softly, looking over him with concerned eyes. "Not till you're older ok? I don't want you put yourself at risk." Quaxo couldn't help but fuss over the kit, it was like having a younger brother.

Yankeedoo wiggled his nose and pouted adorably, "But I can do it now..." He crossed his arms and leaned into Quaxo as Mungojerrie chuckled.

"Well 'ave fun with yer new trainee Quax!" He ruffled the tuxedo tom's headfur and walked off.

Quaxo's expression softened at Yank's cuteness. But it was quickly covered up when Mungo ruffled his fur, the tuxedo tom finding any form of patronizing behaviour annoying. They continued their 'tour' with a few less distracting meetings with other cats.

Yankeedoo was introduced to everyone who hadn't left after the Ball and was treated like a doll by the queenkits. He sat wide eyed with a pink doll bonnet on in the middle of the queen kitten's group. He looked as Quaxo as if saying 'HELP ME!'.

Quaxo shook his head softly, shrugging his shoulders. "Come on girls, give him some room to breath." He laughed, practically wrestling with Jemima over Yank.

"But he's adorable Quaxo!" She squealed, latching onto Yankees waist.

"Yes Jemima, I know but if you dress him up anymore you'll confuse him beyond belief."

Jemima giggled and kissed Yankeedoo on the cheek. "You can have him back now Quaxo!" She hugged the very confused and blushing tomkitten.

Yankee drew very close the Quaxo, "Are they always like that?" He wrung his tail a bit as he walked away from them.

"Not always, but most of the time...yeah." He laughed as they began back towards the main clearing. "So any questions?" He leant down a little to be nearer to the kit's height. "Do you like it here so far?"

Yankeedoo shook his head, "No questions..." He looked around once more to see the kittens playing and Tugger and Munkustrap arguing with Bomba and Deme running interference, "I love it here! Thank you Quaxo!"

"You are most welcome Yank." The tuxedo tom ruffled his headfur softly, leading the kit towards Munkustrap and Tugger, listening silently to the argument, before clearing his throat so the others would acknowledge the presence of a kit.

Tugger was the last to realize Yank was there and the last to speak, "Oh go F--..." he noticed Yankeedoo and Quaxo almost too late, "--ling poop?..."

Yankeedoo cocked his head to the left, "fling poop? thats not very nice Tugger Sir!"

Quaxo's palm immediately found his forehead, the less than tactful Tugger had done it again. Demeter's angry outer shell cracked slightly at the coon's words. "Are you a regular poop flinger Tugger?" She giggled.

"Munkustrap, do we know where Yank will be staying?" Quaxo asked, ignoring the gold queens tittering.

Munkustrap thought for a moment, "I thought he could stay with Jenny and J--..."

He stopped speaking when he noticed Yankeedoo shaking his head so rapidly it might have come off his shoulders, "I can't sleep near anyone else! I can't control my magic when I sleep!"

Munkus looked the tomkitten over once, that did explain his bloodshot eyes and exhausted look anyways.

"Hey it's ok. Calm down ." Quaxo stroked the kits shoulders softly. "You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with." He thought for a moment. "Well he can stay with me, or the twins. They can suppress his powers while he sleeps. And I'm fine with barriers till he learns to control it a bit better."

Yank instinctively drew closer to Quaxo and smiled, "Really? Thanks so much Quaxo!" He nuzzled into the larger tom and purred.

Tugger elbowed Munkus subtly, "Ain't every day you see a tom smaller than Quax!" He laughed loudly and Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"Very well, It's getting late." He yawned despite himself and stretched.

Quaxo smiled down at the kit and ruffled his head fur. Yankee was certainly growing very 'attached' to the older magician. "Have a good night Tugger, Good evening Munkustrap." He nodded curtly to the queens and led Yank to his den for the night. He held back a drape which served as a door to his den. "Go on in and make yourself comfortable Yank."

Yankeedoo sniffed the air softy before silently approving of the den. He held his colourful tail close and wrung it softly as he stepped into Quaxo's home and plopped down onto the bare floor, "Thanks so much Quaxo! I'd be sleeping in the streets again if it weren't for you!"

Quaxo smiled following Yank into the den. "You can sleep over here with me." He arrange some spare blankets beside his 'bed' and stretched out, yawning softly. "It's no problem Yankeedoo. I could do with the company to be honest." He patted the blankets beside him.

Yankee did a cannonball into the 'bed' and walked in three small circles. The tomkit then snuggled up close to the older tom and purred deeply. It was the first time he had been cozy while sleeping since he was born.

Quaxo softly stroked the kits fur, curling up next to him. He'd never shared his den with anyone, naturally preferring his personal space. But Yankeedoo needed him, he was the only one who really knew what the kit was going through. "Yank…" He yawned. "If you need anything else just wake me ok?" He nuzzled the kit softly before settling himself for the night.

...

In the middle of the night Yankee whimpered and curled into a tighter ball. He was dreaming, a nightmare buy the look of it. his fur was on end with static electricity and sparks of it kept jumping from him to Quaxo. His eyes shot open and a painful bolt of it jumped form him to the larger magician.

Quaxo woke with a start, unsure of why he suddenly looked like a blackened Tugger. His eyes shot to the kit beside him and he stroked out Yanks fur, ignoring the smaller jolts of electricity. "Yank… You ok?" He spoke softly, trying not to frighten the kit. "Was it a nightmare?" By the sound of the larger tom's voice, it was if he had never fallen asleep in the first place.

Yankee shook his head, rubbing his short headfur into the blankets frantically, as if he were trying to escape into the sheets. He wiggled into a tighter ball and sniffed softly. Yank's eyes clamped shut so tight his tears seemed to force themselves through the tiny space he left.

Quaxo fished the small bundle of fur out of the sheets and pulled him into a hug. "Ssh, ssh. It's ok Yankeedoo." He reached out, wiping away a few of his tears. "You're safe. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." He cradled the kit in his arms, slowly rocking back and forth to soothe him. "It's not real Yank." He whispered softly. "It's not real."

Yankeedoo was shaking like a leaf as he practically tried to occupy the same space that Quaxo was, "B-but it is real... really real" He sniffed once and looked up at Quaxo with wide and frightened eyes, "At least it was real"

"It was 'that' tom wasn't it?" He continued to stroke out the young kits fur. He dreaded to think of what Macavity could have done to such a small and vulnerable kitten. Although his outer expression was soft, rage boiled inside him. Macavity took such joy out of others pain, it made him sick to his stomach.

Yank's eyes darted from left to right rapidly before they settled on Quaxo's bow tie marking, "H-he... he..." He mentally grasped and struggled for a term that would describe what happened but his young mind couldn't register the concept of it.

"Calm down Yank. You'll get Hiccups if you're not careful." Holding the kit close with one arm, he reached across to a little 'cubby' hole and pull out a small bottle of milk. "Here, drink this." He handed the bottle to Yank and pulled a blanket up over them both. "Try not to think about it Yankee." He kissed the kits forehead softly. "He's never going to get his paws on you again."

Yankee forced down the milk as slow as he could manage. He gulped heavily on the last sip and struggled to put a small smile on his face "Thanks..." He wiped furiously at the tears, "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok Yank, honestly." Quaxo smiled, waving his hand softly. Sparks flew from his finger tips and settled on the ceiling of the den, creating star like lights. He rubbed a paw soothingly up and down Yank's back. "You'll be asleep in no time Yank, and this time I'll stay awake so you don't have anymore nightmares ok?"

Yank sniffled once more before he settled into Quaxo's arms, "I'm so sorry..." He muttered his words as he slowly drifted off to an exhaustion induced sleep. The tip of his tail flicked silently back and forth in his still wringing paws as his breathing evened out.

"Sleep sweet Yank." Quaxo smiled down at the kit, keeping watch over him. He wasn't sure how many hours had gone by, but the soft glow of gold just outside his den indicated dawn was approaching.

Yankee sniffed and nuzzled into Quaxo's belly. He looked up at the larger tom through half-lidded eyes, a small smile on his face, "Good mornin..."

"Good Morning." He smiled softly. "Did you sleep well?" He ran his fingers through his head fur softly and yawned. His ears flopped as his he shook out his head fur.

Yank giggled softly as Quaxo's ears flopped, "Yeah thanks." He wrung his tail softly, "I'm sorry about earlier..."

"It's ok Yank. You don't need to apologize." Quaxo smiled, ruffling the kits fur.

"Mistoffolees!" Pouncival and Tumblebrutus came bounding into the den, tails waggling like crazy. "Munkustrap said there's a new kit!" Pouncival grinned from ear to ear. "Is that him?"

"Can we play?" Tumble crept close to Yankeedoo and sniffed the kits tail.

Yankee had just enough time to look at Quaxo for help before he was tackled by the two tomkittens. He didn't know what was happening until he was pinned under the two wide-eyed tomkit, "Hello..."

"What's your name?!" Pouncy asked as he practically bounced in place.

Quaxo smiled shaking his head softly. "It's ok Yank. This Is Tumblebrutus and Pouncival." He gestured to the two tom's in turn. "Tumble, Pounce, this is Yankeedoo." He sat back, watching the adorable scene play out before him.

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus both nuzzled Yankeedoo in a warm greeting before sitting back to let the poor confused kitten of his back.

Yankeedoo sat cross legged in front of them and sniffed cautiously at the brothers, "Hi...?"

Tumble bounced once and grinned widely, "Wanna play with us today?"

Pouncy nodded happily, "Please?"

Yank looked at Quaxo for help.

"If you want to. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck with me all day." Quaxo laughed, ruffling the kits fur. "I've got some errands to run, Fixing stuff up and what not. I can come and find you later on if you want?" He offered, tidying up the pile of blankets before head to door of the den.

"Please…"Pouncy begged. "Tag is no fun when you're playing with the queens, they always get themselves hurt."

Yankeedoo smiled as Quaxo gave him the go-ahead, "Alright I'll play!"

The brothers giggled and grabbed one of his paws each before dragging him out of the den and started a game of tag.

Quaxo followed behind them, glad that Yankeedoo was already starting to fit in with the other kittens. It would be hard for a while, but in the end it'd be worth it seeing a smile on the tomkit's face.

"You're it Yank." Pouncy giggled, jumping up onto the car trunk.

Yank looked a bit confused at what Pouncy said. He wiggled his nose when he saw the two brothers scampering off. The tiny magician smirked widely and closed his eyes. He appeared in front of Tumblebrutus.

"What the heck!" Tumble shouted rolling backwards away from Yank, shocked at the flash of fur in front of his eyes. He pulled himself together, ignoring Pouncival's laughter. "Hey! You're just like Mistoffolees!"

Yank cocked his head to the left, "Who's Mistoffelees?" He asked and brushed a bit of sparkles from his fur. Pouncy trotted over and looked him up and down, "He even sparkles like Misto!"

Tumble nodded in agreement with his brother. "Do you think they're related?" He sniffed and eventually sneezed, sparkles shooting from his nose.

"Mistoffolees is a magician, he's pretty much the entire reason we got old Deuteronomy back at the last Jellical ball" Pouncival nodded vigorously, getting very excited about the story. "You should know, you're practically living with him."

"You mean Quaxo?..." He looked in the direction that Quaxo had vanished in shrugged, "I'm not related to him at all."

Tumble sneezed again and covered his nose, "I love sparkles but this is plain ridiculous!"

"Well, either way. Good choice in a den mate. Misto's is the coziest! Though Aunty Jenny's is pretty comfy too." Pouncival strayed off subjuct for a moment, Tumble's 'sparkles' getting caught in his fur.

Yankee blinked softly, "Mate?..." He shook his head and shrugged, "It is pretty cozy. I didn't really pick it though. I didn't have a choice."

"A den mate Yank. You know. Like Deme and Bomba? Tugger and Munkustrap?" He could see his explanation probably wasn't the best to start off with. "He brushed himself down, turning his attention to his brothers continued sneezing. "Really? How come?"

Yank's white facial fur turned pink as he smiled bashfully, "I kinda... spark when I sleep. You shoulda seen Quaxo last night! He looked as poofy as Mr Rum Tum Tugger."

"I would've paid to see that!" Tumble laughed, his sneezing finally dying out. "At least ,maybe then he'd finally get a queen of his own, I mean that's what they like about Tugger is his huge, gigantic massive mane."

"All poofed up like Victoria when it's rainy!" Tumble rolled around with laughter.

Yankeedoo giggled cutely and tapped his feet together, "I love it here! You Jellicles are amazing!"

Pouncy slung an arm over his shoulder and chuckled, "Well you're welcome here as long as you want!"


	2. Some Business with a Pollicle

"Hey Yank? Fancy pulling some pranks on the older Jellicals?" Tumble smirked, jumping up onto the trunk of a car. "We can finally get Mungojerrie back for all those scares!" He grinned, tail waving in anticipation.

"Yeah, Mistoffolees wouldn't help us. Said it was immature, but Mungo deserves it. Right Tumble?"

Yankeedoo though for a moment, "Well that mean calico -did- attack me the other day..." He scratched his head, "Alright! What do you want me to do?"

Tumble grinned in delight."Right, Pouncy, get Mungo into the clearing in about ten minutes ok ?"

"And how exactly do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't care how just do it!" He bopped his brother playfully and turned his attention to Yank. "Confuse him in anyway you can. We're gonna try and get him in the trunk of the car then sit on it ok?"

Yank ruffled his headfur, "I could just poof him there... Would that be easier?" He didn't understand going about these tricks in such a complex way. Mac--... that ginger tom had told him if there was a simple way of doing things then that is how you do them.

"It's be easier, but then it loses half the fun." Tumble frowned softly "Have you never played games before Yank?"

"Playing the game is usually more fun than winning." Pouncival interjected. "If you simply poofed him in there…yeah it'd be funny, but the teamwork is way more rewarding." He nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

Yank seemed highly confused as he mulled this over in his mind, "But... that doesn't make sense" He shook his head hard, "I don't get teamwork anyways"

Pouncival laughed softly. "What's not to get? Look at me and Tumble. When everyone else goes hunting, we stick together and always get more mice, rats and birds than any one cat on their own." He scratched his head softly, trying to think of another example. "Ever heard the saying two heads are better than one?"

Yank looked shocked, "My uncle said that to my mom once and he got slapped..." He didn't know why but that phrase was bad. "I guess I could try it! Lead on."

Tumble jumped up onto the tyre, concealing himself from view. "Yank, go sit up on that chair, and when Mungo comes into view pop the trunk open and scare him into it ok?" Pouncival trotted of in search of the calico.

Yank laid in wait as Pouncy lured Mungo towards the clearing with the thief's favorite loot bag.

"'Ey ye lil' snitch!" The calico growled loudly as he chased the tomkit.

When Mungo was in the center of the clearing Yank closed his eyes. The trunk silently opened behind the calico. After a moment of reading the older tom's unconscious mind, Yank exhaled deeply. A huge great dane with glowing red eyes and foaming fangs appeared and snarled darkly. The sight was the calico's worst memory from his childhood and his worst fear.

"Woah!" Tumble's jaw dropped, fur poofing out in fear. "Jeez what the hell?"

"Yank stop!" Pouncival shouted out, clambering up to his chair. "Yank we wanted to confuse him not scare him to death!" Poor little Pouncival tried his best not to look at the beast but he couldn't help it. "Mungo, It's not real. It's not real!" He shouted, jumping down to the calico's level.

"Mistoffelees!" Tumble yelled as loud as he could, hoping the magician would hurry. And hurry he did, a large cloud of bluey pinky smoke poofed before his eyes and the tuxedo tom appeared beside him.

"What's going… holy heaviside how did that get here?" He stared at the great dane, practically 10 times the calico.

Yank's eyes opened and they glowed bright yellow. He eeped and covered his mouth as he saw what was going on. He covered his mouth and the dog vanished, "Y-you told me to scare him... I only know one way to scare using my magic..." His eyes were wide as he hopped down from the chair.

Tumblebrutus was shaking as he hugged himself, "That was the biggest Pollicle I've ever seen!"

"Mungo, are you ok?" Quaxo jumped down towards the calico, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "Yank, you never read another cats mind unless you're in danger or they are threatening you." He scolded the kit.

"I-it's not all his fault Misto." Pouncival stuttered. "We were only trying to have a bit of fun."

Mungojerrie was shaking slightly and the air smelled a bit of urine. "I wasn't scared!" He stuttered a bit and attempted to straighten up.

Yankeedoo wrung his tail until the force turned his skin red through his white fur. "I didn't mean it... I was just trying to give him a fright... not..." His eyes brimmed with tears.

Tumble put a paw on the tiny tom's shoulder and sighed, "We're sorry Mungo..."

Quaxo rolled his eyes at the calico's performance. "You sure you'll be ok?" When he nodded, the tuxedo tom turned his attention to the kits. "Tumble, Pounce, why do you think 'I' never used magic to scare someone else? Magic is dangerous. And you should both know better than to drag Yankeedoo into this." He gestured to the youngest tom.

"Well I know two kittens who will be working the morning hunts with Jenny for a while." He noticed the tears in Yankees eyes and it hit him, full force. He was only trying to join in kitten's games. Trying to fit in. Just like He himself had tried (and failed) as a kit.

Mungo gave his best growl to the tomkit brothers and trotted off to distract himself.

Yank cautiously met Quaxo's gaze and flinched roughly, as if he thought the tom would strike him. He shook softly, waiting for the blow as he stopped wringing his tail.

Quaxo sighed softly. "Come on Yank, lets get this over with." He placed a paw on the young kits shoulder, curious as to the kit's withdrawn state. "Yank… what's the matter?" He knealt down so that he was eye level with the kit. "Your poor tail is going to be terribly sore if you keep wringing it like that." He reached across and gently wiped away the kit's tears.

Yank sniffled softly and turned back to face Quaxo and scrubbed at his eye with a paw, "You aren't going to hit me? I-I was bad..." He trailed off, knitting his brow. Yankeedoo stared at the ground and shook his head, These Jellicles confused him so much.

"Sweet Bast, I'd never hit you." Quaxo frowned, tilting the kits chin softly. "Is that really what you thought I'd do to you Yank?" tears filled his own eyes slightly. He shook his head, not waiting for an answer. "Come on, lets take you home." He took the small kits hand and led him away from the clearing.

Yank scrubbed at his eye and sniffled so softly it seemed he was trying his hardest to stop. "I'm so sorry Quaxo... Will Mungo be alright? I didn't know I'd scare him so bad" He sniffled and shook as he sobbed near silently, "Rosco and Gilbert never got that scared..."

"He should be ok, if not, Tantomile and Coricopat will help him." He noticed the kit's crying and stopped walking. "Come here." He lifted Yankeedoo up and rested him on his hip in almost a queen like fashion. "Who are Rosco and Gilbert? Friends of yours?" He asked, trying to distract him from worrying about Mungojerrie.

Yankeedoo smiled a bit, "No they were Mac--... that cat's henchtoms." He wiped again at his eye "They were the toms who trained me when that cat wasn't around."

"I see." He thought for a moment, not really paying attention to where they were going. "Did you ever have anytime for… you know. Fun? Time to just relax and enjoy yourself?"

He nodded, "Yeah of course! After training and before bed!" He smiled wider as if that was his favorite time ever. "We started magic training at 4, before the sun came up so we could do sparks and lightning. Then that cat let us run about 2 full miles! It's a very long ways but I got used to it!..." He rambled on about vigirous training that went on until midnight and only mentioned breaktime for lunch and that was it.

Quaxo shook his head softly. "He -let- you run two miles? It's no wonder you were having nightmares." The had gone further than the den, but Quaxo seemed not to notice. "You know I won't push you like that right? You can learn at your own pace." He smiled at Yank, shunting the kit further up his side, to stop him from slipping. "If something is too hard or hurts you, you tell me ok?"

Yank gave him a quizzical look, "But then how will I learn anything?" He assumed a stern expression he had seen Macavity use, "The only way we learn is by pushing our limits until we can push no longer!"

"Pushing limits isn't always the right path Yankee. I mean what happens when you use your magic to your limit?" He stopped in a smaller clearing, dropping yank onto some soft pillows. "You pass out, then what happens if no-one is there to help you." He hated to be blunt with the kit, but it was the only way he knew to get through to him, without the use of magic."You could die if you push too hard Yank, and at your age. It's a waste of precious life."

He smiled and shook his head. His expression resembled Munkustrap's when he was correcting a wrong assumption that one of the kittens had. "My life is not important Quaxo! I am simply a pawn in the greater scheme!"

Tears sprung into Quaxo's eyes, though he forced himself to not let them spill."Yankee, please…never say that again. You are not a pawn. And your life is most certainly important." He dropped beside the kit and hugged his knees up to his chest. "You actually don't understand what's he's done to you do you?" He whispered, more to himself than to the kit. He rested a paw on Yankeedoo's cheek, looking over the young kit.

Yankeedoo seemed perpetually confused at this point but he agreed none the less, "Alright Quaxo I promise not to say it again... yes don't cry... please?" He took the larger tom's face in his tiny hands and looked into Quaxo's tear filled eyes, "What did he do to you?..."

Quaxo smiled softly, shaking his head. "It's in the past now Yank. It doesn't matter. I'm beyond tears. It's you I'm worried about now." He didn't want to worry the kit, he had enough problems sleeping already. "Listen to me. What ever he said to you, forget it all Yank. He lives and thrives on lies and controlling others lives." He placed his paws over Yank's and gave them a soft reassuring squeeze.

"I should forget it all?" Yankee's ears drooped and he took a step back, "He told me to..." He hugged himself and gave Quaxo a nervous look.

"He told you to what, Yank?" Quaxo asked carefully, not moving for fear of scaring the young tom anymore. "You can tell me Yankeedoo, I won't judge." He shook his head to elaborate that fact.

He opened his mouth three times to say it but clamped it shut each time, looking much like a tri-coloured furry fish. Finally he turned back to face him with very serious eyes, "He told me to seek one called Mistoffelees... that he would teach me to use my gifts..."

Quaxo's eyes went wide, a glimmer of fear behind them. "Do you know why he asked such a request of you Yank?" He stood, though keeping his distance from the tri-colourd kit. "Was there anything else he asked of you? Any task he gave you?" Quaxo was panicking now, every scenerio running through his mind at once.

Yankeedoo shook his head, wrapping his arms as tightly around himself as he could, "He said to learn all I could an then return to his care... but I'm not going back!" hot tears stung his eyes.

Yank's unwavering honestly settle the tuxedoed tom and he stepped closer to the kit, wrapping him in a warm hug. "You don't have to Yank. You're going to stay right here with us." He had to bite his tongue from snorting at the term 'care'. The hidden paw was anything but caring towards anything, even himself at times.

The colourful kitten nuzzled deeply into the tuxedo tom's plush chest fur. "Thank you Quaxo... I'm sorry I ever doubted you," He had grown far to apt to apologizing while living with Macavity.

Quaxo simply stood there holding the kit, hoping that by some miracle he could cleanse him of all th evil Macavity had implanted in his mind. But he knew it wasn't that easy. It never was. "Yankee, You know I'm Mistoffolees right? Well not in this form, but when I change." He stroked the kits fur. "I'm the same on the inside, and You know I'd never hurt you don't you?"

Yankee just stood there and let Quaxo hold him for a moment. His ears drooped in a very kittenish manner as he nodded, "I know, Tumble and Pouncy told me about Misto." He then wrapped his small arms, the best he could, around Quaxo.

"Come on, let's get you to Munkustrap. I need to talk to him about you." He fluffed the kits headfur up softly. "Will you be able to keep out of trouble for a while? Or would you like to come with me to finish up my errands?" He offered, pulling away from the kit slightly.

He instinctively took Quaxo's paw in his. The tomkitten's paw was pratically lost to the larger tom's. "Can I come with you please?" He shook his head and let his headfur fall back into place.

"Sure." He smiled down at the kit, walking him towards the protectors den. Along the way, they managed to bump into the tabby in question.

"Ah, just the kit's I was looking for." Quaxo frowned, mumbling something about 'not being a kit' "Jenny tells me there was some business with a pollical earlier?" He switched glances between the two toms.

"Yes, Munkustrap." Quaxo sighed, slightly uptight about the situation."Yankeedoo here got a little too excited, but it's all been taken care of." He smiled at the kit, patting his shoulder kindly.

Yankeedoo suddenly found his feet to be intensely interesting as he scuffed his heel into the dirt, "They told me to scare him... I didn't mean for him to pee himself..."

Munkustrap raised a brow and looked to Quaxo for an explanation, "Pee himself?"

"If I'm honest with you Munkus, I'm glad it was only that." His expression switched slightly. "We magical cats can delve into others minds, Cori and Taintie can help him to control it more than I can." Quaxo spoke humbly of the twins abilitys. "But he knows not to use it on other friends now. He is, after all, still learning." He offered to Munkustrap, incase the silver tom was angry with the kit.

Munkustrap mulled this over for a moment and then nodded, "Very well. Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked and glanced to Yank who was still avoiding his gaze.

"Actually, yes there is." His grip on the tiny tom's hand tightened softly in reassurence. "It seems that the hidden paw knows Yankee may be here. And might attempt a 're-con' mission. And I would like to take full responsibility for Yankeedoo's safety." As he spoke, he could have sworn he felt Yankee shiver slightly.

"I don't wanna go back!" Yankee said suddenly. His gaze met Munkustrap's and he plead with his eyes.

The silver tabby's mind screamed at this new information, "You are welcome here Yankeedoo. You don't have to go back." Munkus looked to Quaxo now, "May I speak to you in private?"

"Sure." Yank, wait here for me ok." He bopped the kit lightly and cutely on the nose. "Munkustrap and I will be right back." He follwed the silver tabby,just out of earshot of the kit. "What is it Munkus?"

"How exactly does Macavity know he is here?" Munkustrap asked as soon as they were out of ear shot of the tiny tomkitten. The silver tabby was never one to beat around the bush.

Yankeedoo found a red butterfly and was giggling as he repeatedly put a bubble shield around it and then released it.

"Yankee used to be under Macavitys tuition, and he told him to seek out Mistoffolees." Quaxo looked at the ground, this wasn't the first time his magic had put the tribe in danger.

Munkustrap put a paw on Quaxo's shoulder, "Is this an immediate problem?" He honestly didn't know what they would do if Macavity decided to take Yankeedoo back. Sure they would fight it but he doubted they would win.

"It shouldn't be, I don't think Macavity would expect a kit as young as Yank to survive this long on his own." He looked back in Yankeedoo's direction." But I don't want to risk his safety."

The silver tabby couldn't help but smile as he watched the tiny tiomkitten prance after the butterfly, "I see. Very well Quaxo, I'm trusting you with the kitten."

Yankeedoo wiggled his butt high in the air and sprinted after the butterfly. This run took him right over to the two toms. Yank barreled into the back of Quaxo's knees before he could stop.

Quaxo's arms flew up as the kit knocked him off his feet. He looked up at Munkustrap, catching the protecters amused gaze. "Thanks Munkus." He glanced down at Yankeedoo and smiled, ruffling the kits fur.

Yankee loked up at hm with a wide smile. "Are you done talking now?" His stomach growled loud enough to scare a Pollicle but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, everything's gonna be ok Yank." He rolled over, lifting the young kit up with him. "We'd better get you some food. Thanks again Munkus." He smiled, patting the Jellical protecter as he passed him. "So, what would you like Yank? Mice birds?"

Yankee cocked his head tot he left, "But it's not lunch time yet..." Another growl went unnoticed as he walked close to the larger tom towards the clearing.

"I know but unless we're careful, you're gonna end up scaring away every Jellical in the yard." He laughed softly." And besides, the mice around here are getting craftier everyday, you need at least half an hour to get anything decent."

The tiny tomkitten purred and rubbed his belly, "All right! Where do we start?" He sniffed the air absently and closed his eyes. A little mouse skittered past them and Yank's eyes shot open. He thrust out a hand and a small bubble shield formed around the creature. "That was easy!" He squeaked excitedly and drew the bubble to him.

Quaxo sighed and dropped his head into an open palm. "That's one way. But remember to watch your magic, I don't want you passing out on me." He smiled at Yankeedoo. "I ate earlier, so you go ahead." He jumped up onto a high pile settling himself down to keep watch over the kit.

Yankeedoo let the shield down when the mouse was floating over his palm. He giggled as the mouse danced around in his hand anxiously. The tiny kitten continued to smile and giggle softly as he snapped the creatures neck and began eating it.

Quaxo's tail shivered, the slight chill in the air reaching into his warmed black fur. "I think it's gonna rain again." He whispered softly, batting his ears softly. He loved then rain, though most cats found that unusual, seeing as cats hate almost all kinds of water. He lay on his back staring up at the sky, grey clouds still looming from the previous two nights.

The tiny tomkitten was still smiling as he licked the wonderfully red mouse blood from his brillantly white coat. "I love the rain! But not when it's cold out like the other night." He plopped down next to Quaxo and stretched cutely.

"You're a mess Yankee." He smiled, running his thumb across the kits reddened lips in a motherly fashion. "It is a lot better when you're not soaked to the skin." He mused, tail tick-tocking. "We could stay up a little longer tonight if you like, the pipe is cosy enough to sleep in, and you can see and hear the rain perfectly."

Yankee wiggled with joy as thunder tore through the clouds and silence. "That would be great!" He fliched softly as a rain drop landed on his nose.

Quaxo laughed and looked up at the sky again. "A little sooner than I had thought." He rolled over and shook out his fur before jumping down onto the ground. "Come on Yank, before it gets worse." He called back to the kit. Lightning flashed across the sky, thunder rumbling shortly after.

It was down pouring by the time they reached the pipe. Yankeedoo was taking his sweet time, dancing in the rain as he followed Quaxo.

Quaxo turned back to see what had happened with Yankeedoo and smiled. "Come on Yank, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here." He ran back to the kit and hurried him along, his fur slick with rain.

Yankeedoo spun around on one foot expertly. He leapt into the den and shook off. The tiny tomkitten looked more like a puff ball than a cat.

Quaxos arms shot up, protecting him self from the splatter of Yankee's shaking. He rolled his eyes at the now poofy kit and waved his paws, drying them both off. He curled up,arms folded under his chin as he watched and listen the rain.

Yawning softly, Yankee settled down next to Quaxo. "It's beautiful!" His colourless eyes were wide as he went silent.

"It is isn't it?" His eyes darted across to the otherside of the clearing, noticing a sopping wet Tugger scrambling over to the open car trunk, his mane less than poofy, and his ears tucked right back. He stifled a giggle, if only his fan club could see him now. He turned his gaze down to Yank, watching the kits fascination with the rain.

Yankee giggled openly as Tugger ran into the pipe for cover, "Having fun Mr Tugger?"

Tugger grumbled and shot the giggling ball of kitten a stern glare, "Yeah yeah... Mind dryin me off Quax?"

"No problem." He laughed softly, waving his paw again. Tugger was dried instantly, returning to his former poofy glory. (if it could really be called such.) "Mind telling us why you were out of cover for so long?" Quaxo raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his lips. "Seeing as how you're usually the first one to get out of the rain."

Tugger shrugged, "Wrong place at the wrong time I gue-..."Tugger leaned to one side as Yankeedoo began sniffing him.

The tomkitten's nose scrunched up with disgust, "You smell funny... like him!" The young magician's ears went back in a bit of fear and he stepped away from the maine coon.

"Yank, what are you talking about." Quaxo pulled the kits closer to his body, trying to calm him. "It's only Tugger, he won't hurt you." He stroked through Yanks fur, then the scent caught his senses too. "Tugger, where 'exactly' were you just now." The scent was even mingled with 'nip, suggesting only one thing.

Tugger ruffled his mane absently as he thought of a lie. He was silent for a bit until he realized he couldn't think of one. The maine coon's head lowered and he exhaled deeply, "I was near the fence line when he came up to me..."

"W-what did he say?" Yankeedoo wrung his tail almost violently as he waited for the answer.

Quaxo, took Yanks paws in his, halting the kits harming action on his tail."Go on Tugs." He listened intently. Tugger sighed again and continued on wit his story.

"He said that he wants what belongs to him, says we stole Yankeedoo, and now he wants him back." The words left him in a rush, head still bowed with shame. "If he doesn't have Yankee back by tomorrow night, he'll launch an attack. But if we hand him over, then no-one gets hurt and he'll leave us all in peace."

"For how long?" Quaxo growled softly, he knew the hidden paw was not one to keep his word, unless it was for his own benefit. "He can't have him Tugger, I won't let Yank go back to the awful place. You know as well as anyone what he does to cats there, especially kittens." His grip around the tricoloured kit tightened and he watched Tugger with careful eyes.

Yankeedoo stopped shivering suddenly. his eyes narrowed and stood up straight. "I--..." he gulped softly, "If I'm putting you all in danger then I should go..."

Tugger kept his head bowed. He was ashamed that he was the one to relay this information.

Quaxos stern expression was lost, eyes widened at his apprentices bravery."You're not going anywhere Yankee." He tugged on the kittens wrist softly, pulling him into a tight hug. "We're not going to let him take you away either. You're my responsibility." He whispered soothingly, stroking his short headfur.

"But Quaxo, you know the chances of us winning against Macavity are slim to none." Quaxo glanced down at the kit in his arms, silently wishing for an idea to come to him.

"But you've been so good to me... all of you Jellicles have been." He shook his head against Quaxo's paw before he took the larger tom's paw in his and pleaded with his eyes, "I won't let him hurt you"

Tugger rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact with both of them.

"He's not going to hurt anyone Yank." Quaxo nuzzled into the kits headfur before turning to Tugger. "We have to tell Munkustrap." He looked past the maine coon to the forgotten storm outside. Usually the rain was so calming for him, now it served as the 'calm; before the true storm.'

Yankee gulped visibly before he became very silent and serious, "Ok... let's go" He started to walk towards the silver tabby's den before Quaxo could say anything.


	3. Do You Feel Better Now?

Munkustrap was sleeping snuggly in his refrigerator den when a sharp and urgent knock awoke him, "Hmmm?!" He sat up straight and looked around rapidly through half-lidded eyes.

Quaxo bounded after Yankee, splashing muddy puddles up onto his fur. He scanned the surrounding area, incase of Macavity watching them. Upon reaching the leaders den, he stood close to Yankeedoo, shielding him from the rain as much as possible. "Munkustrap. Macavity knows Yankee is here." The tuxedo tom panted, breath coming in gasps. "Yank, you shouldn't run off like that. You need to be more careful."

Munkustrap scrubbed the sleep form his eyes with the back of his paw before standing. He crossed the length of his den and motioned for them to come in quickly. "I see..." The silver tabby rubbed his chin thoughtfully as sighed. "What does he want?"

"Me." Yankeedoo said plainly as if everyone should have known that. "Mr Tugger said that Macavity won't hurt you if I give myself up!"

"Tugger? But he…" Munkustrap sighed, realizing his brothers taste for 'pure nip' obviously keeping him in tie with the hidden paw. He thought for a moment, ears flickering every so often. "It's out of the question Yankee. There is no guarantee that Macavity will keep to his word. What do you suggest Quaxo?"

Quaxo's ears flickered, his attention turning to the tabby. "I can set up magical barriers and alarms across the yard, but we should call in as many other Jellicles as we can, I don't want anyone left alone."

"If you won't let me leave at least let me help!" He gave the most adorable glare and Munkustrap couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Very well but if Quaxo tells you to stop you listen ok?" He ruffled Yankee's headfur and became a bit distant, thinking deeply.

Quaxo looked out as the rain settled into a light drizzle. "We'd better get started. Come on Yank. This will be good for your training too." He nodded a thank you to Munkustrap before leaving the den.

Munkustrap rested a paw on Quaxo's shoulder as a silent reassurance before the two magical cats left.

"Alright then... what do I do? I mean I did set some minor alarms for Macavity... only around South Avenue and West Lincoln." He scratched his head. "I never knew why though."

Tugger shook out his mane as he passed them, heading home. "West?... isn't that where Old D's human's live?"

"He's been watching us for too long." Quaxo suppressed his anger as much as he could, fingers curling into fists. "Deuteronomy will be fine as long as he is in his home. His humans lock their house down tight every night." He lead Yankee towards the edge of the junkyard and pointed out the main weak points. If you set an alarm at about every 5 meters or so, it'll cover enough of the area to trip at any forced entrance." Quaxo set about setting up some emergency flares, so that when the alarms were tripped they would know exactly where to find them.

Yankee nodded and became very serious as he concentrated on making the alarms, "Should I put snares up too? I was always told to put snares with the alarms." He had hsi hands ready to conjure a bear-trap like device.

Quaxo pondered for a moment, before silently nodding. "We have to protect everyone at any cost Yank." After each of Yankees alarms were set, he conjured a flare, which would trip automatically alerting every Jellicle in the yard.

Yankee waved a paw and a ring of traps encircled the Jellicle territory. They were quickly vanished as the tiny tom put a cloak over them. "Macavity may be able t-to sense them but his henchcats..." Yank's eyes rolled back as he swaggered and dropped to his knees.

Quaxo turned just in time to catch the kit from falling any further and knealt beside him, resting his head in his lap.When he was satisfied that he was still alive and breathing, he smiled softly, brushing the kits headfur out of his eyes. He admired the kits determination and bravery to help. Without moving he finished up the flares, taking care to align them so as not to burn or scorch any of the wooden fencing on the way up.

Yankee whimpered pathetically and opened one eye as best he could, which wasn't much. "I'm sorry Quaxo... I shouldn't have fallen" He clamped his eyes shut in self pity, "I'm so weak..."

Quaxo smiled softly and hushed him. "It's ok Yank, you should have left the cloaking to me." He scooped the kit up and carried him back towards their den, brushing off the dirt as best he could. "Hey, great work though, you did a great job on those alarms." Nuzzling Yank's head as they walked. "You're not weak Yank, you're young. Just not quite strong enough for big spells and incantations just yet."

Yank looked very disappointed with himself and he sniffed softly. "But I knew how to do it once... I'm weaker without..." He drifted off and nibbled on his lower lip. His hands twitched slightly. He wanted to wring his tail but he lacked the strength.

"Without what Yank?" Quaxo asked as they finally approached the den. He held back the curtain with his tail and slipped inside, laying Yank carefully on the blankets. He waved a finger delicately and the remains of mud from Yankees coat scattered and disappeared. He smiled, brushing out his own fur and cleaning a ticklish spot behind his ear.

Yank giggled softly and smiled. It vanished rapidly though as he found his tail and wrung it softly. "Without Macavity... He makes me... stronger" He bowed his head and sniffed again.

Quaxo sighed softly and his gaze dropped. "That's why a lot of his …follower's." He was glad he only stumbled a moment while searching for the right word. " They don't leave, because he's given them a taste of power, and absolute power corrupts absolutely." He raise a paw and tilted Yank's chin so he could see into his colourless eyes. "You broke away though Yank. That makes you strong, stronger than Macavity's tricks." He smiled, ruffling his head fur playfully.

Yankee's large youthful eyes only saddened. "But I'm getting weaker the longer I'm away from him!" He gripped Quaxo's paw with surprising and desperate strength, "What if I can't do it any more? What if I just became nothing?"

"I won't let it happen Yank." Quaxo sat beside Yankee and pulled him into a hug, cradling the young tom. "And besides, I'm still here to teach you aren't I? And Tantomile and Coricopat can help you too." He rocked back and forth softly attempting to soothe him.

Yankeedoo sniffled softly though no tears came, "But if I lose it completely you won't be able to teach me at all..." He drifted off as his eyes grew very heavy. "I can't fall asleep Quaxo... H-he's in my dreams..." While he began to drift off he entangled his fingers deeply in the larger tom's chest fur.

"Even if you did lose your powers, that being the least likely, It's not like I'd go away or talk to you any less than I am right now." Quaxo reached up behind himself and pulled out a glass bottle of milk, warming it slightly with his magic. "Drink this Yank it'll help." He yawned softly, the previous nights non-sleep, catching up to him. "I'll see what I can do about those nightmares. May I?" He asked, holding his palms about an inch away from Yankees ears. He wanted to Make sure Yankee was comfortable with him going into his mind.

Yankee closed his eyes and Quaxo could almost hear the kitten's inner barriers clicking open. It was almost as though he had done this far too many times before. When Quaxo delved into Yank's mind he found horrifying images even to the older tom. Blood and torture by the tomkitten's magic and at his paws. Sadistic experiments the Hidden Paw preformed in order to test the tiny magician's potential.

Quaxo's eyes struggled to stay closed, his stomach turning at every image of pain inflicted on the small tom. He couldn't bare it much longer and he broke off the connection, eyes shooting open. "Yank, I…" he trailed off, looking down at the kit. It was no wonder he was having nightmares. "Yankee, I'm going to put a mental barrier between your memories of Macavity and your sub conscious ok? So the images won't get into your dreams, but you will still have the memories." It was impossible to wip such things from his mind without harming him, but his was the best Quaxo could do.

Yankeedoo gave him a confused look and then slowly shook his head, "My memories are nothing... I've had them so long they don't bother me anymore." He traced a small circle in Quaxo's chest fur, "He is -in- my dreams Quaxo..."

Quaxo's eyes widened, this was serious. "Yank, I'm still going to put a barrier in, so then Macavity can't get into your memories from since you've been here ok? If he knows what we're doing he'll attack sooner, or bypass the alarms completely." He stroked a soft tuft of fur behind Yank's ear, the images still burned into his mind. He sighed, and after a short while he placed his palms over Yanks ears again, forming a mental and psychic barrier in the kits mind. "As for him being in your dreams…well… that'll take a lot of magic for me to block him out completely." He eased up from Yankee, trying to make his 'landing zone' as comfortable as possible. "Now, Yank, when I pass out I don't want you to panic ok?" He spoke as if this were a perfectly normal every day routine for him.

With a nearly audiable 'click' Yankeedoo slammed his mental barriers shut, not giving Quaxo any access to his mind, "Please don't..." He stroked the elder magician's perfect white facial fur and pleaded with his eyes.

Quaxo smiled softly at the selfless kit. "Yank it's ok, I can handle it, It's not like I'm going to die from it." He searched his eyes carefully trying to read him. Though all he could see was tired bravery and unwavering innocence. "And we both need some sleep tonight to prepare for tomorrow." He pulled Yankee back into the hug. "But It's your choice Yankee, I just don't think it's safe to leave you open to him is all."

The tomkitten thought this over for a moment before Quaxo felt his barrier's re-open, "Ok... I'm ready!" He put both hands on the larger tom's chest and waited for his to work his magic.

Quaxo placed his paws over Yankee's ears focusing all his energy on the kit. His hands were glowing from the concentration and his eyes sparked into a gentle green colour. He could feel the magic being drained from him, but he persevered, not letting up until he was certain Yank was safe from Macavity's mind tricks. His arms shook and his breath shuddered into his lungs as he worked, forcing out as much magic as possible. When he was finished, the sudden exhaustion hit him hard and he slumped, vaguely still conscious, to the side, head resting against the wall of the den. "You'll be able to sleep now Yank." He whispered softly through pants.

Yankee settled the larger tom as best he could and curled up close, "You are way too nice to me Quaxo..." His sentence was punctuated by a large yawn as he gently kneed his paws against the soft fluff of Quaxo's chest.

"After what you've been through it's the least I can do." Quaxo smiled weakly, giving in to the sweet temptation that is sleep.

The young magician watched his mentor sleep for a short while, savoring the sight of his small smile and relaxed form. "I can manage with my memories..." He thought outloud, "But I wonder... what has Macavity done to you?" He let a tiny yawn slip out before his eyelids grew heavy and he slept aswell.

Quaxo slept peacefully, for what seemed like hours. His dreams causing him to twitch every so often, as is usual for most slumbering animals.

A piercing screech rang through the junk yard, bright red flares shot up along a far corner of Jellicle territory. He was torn from his dreams, ears shooting up, eyes wide and alert. An alarm had been tripped.

Yankeedoo shot up next to him and looked around with wide eyes, "What's going on?!" He yelled over a second alarm and the sky burst red as a flare went off. The young magician stood and began to exit the den as if his tail were on fire.

Quaxo shot after Yank as fast as his legs would carry him, catching up to the tiny kit in an instant. Munkustrap ran along side the pair, fur already poofed and his claws bared. "Something's tripped an alarm on the south west wall." He explained as the trio ran towards the flare

When they got there Munkustrap breathed a large sigh of relief to find it was only a small lop-eared bunny. "Thank Bast! It's only a rabbit"

Yankee crouched low and slowly approached the creature caught in his snare. "It's dead..." His large eyes filled with sorrow as he vanished the snare and picked the body off the ground. It was just large enough he had to wrap both arms around it to carry it back to them.

Quaxo looked to Munkus, a slightly softened expression crossing the tuxedo tom. He then turned back to Yankeedoo and placed a paw on the kits shoulder. "Leave it here Yank." He waved a paw and the alarm was replaced, flare and all. "It'd best that way."

"I know! I just have to..." He trailed off as he stroked the creature's ears back. A soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips and the rabbit's nose wiggled. "Ok! I'm ready to go now." the english lop's whiskers twitched as Yank set him on the ground and used a bit of magic to levitate him over the snares. The creature lifted it's head and blinked a few times at the Jellicles before tucking tail and scampering off.

Quaxo blinked twice, astounded at Yank's revival skills. "Yank...that was, well." He was truly speechless. Munkustrap, being of non-magical blood, simply took this as a first for the tuxedo tom. Quaxo looked from Yankeedoo, to the rabbit and back again. "Well done Yankee." He replied, still a little shocked.

"Do you think you two could get back on your own ok?" Munkustrap yawned softly.

Yankeedoo nodded and took Quaxo's paw in his. "G'night Munkustrap Sir!" He said quickly as began to walk back to the pipe as if nothing had happened.

Munkustrap rubbed the back of his neck hard, trying to get the knots out of his muscles, "This is going to be stressful to say the least... where's my 'nip?" he asked himself and walked back to his den.

"Yank, are you feeling ok?" Quaxo frowned softly, baffled by the kits almost spritely nature. They reached the den, Quaxo crawling back into the shroud of blankets, his fatigued mind crying for more sleep. He nuzzled into the blankets, trying to make himself more comfortable than before.

Yankee crawled up next to him. He gave Quaxo an almost mate-ish nuzzle under his chin before curling up next to him, "A bit tired is all... why?" He turned so he was facing the other tom and looked into his eyes.

"You seem different, that kind of regeneration is a real drainer." He wrapped an arm around the kit, pulling him close for safety's sake. "I'm really proud of your skill Yank, truly." He yawned softly and shook his head, ears flopping. "But it is still dangerous." He warned, eyes closing already.

Yankee purred as he was pulled into a protective hug. "I understand... but I'm good at it! Macavity said that I was so good I wouldn't have to 'preform elsewhere'" He made tiny air quotes, "Whatever that means"

Quaxo shuddered, knowing exactly what it meant. He forced memories to the back of his mind, willing himself to hold it together for Yankees sake. But he was also relieved that Yankee hadn't been put through that kind of torture. "We may need that power Yankee."

Yankee moved his head to look Quaxo dead in the eyes. The tiny magician took his mentor's face in his paws. Yankee's eyes were filled to the brim with concern.

Quaxo smiled softly, brushing an insistent piece of fur from Yankees eyes. "I'm fine Yank, honestly. I will get..." he paused, breath hitching slightly. "I 'am' over it." The tip of his tail flickered and he dropped it over his waist, curling up as tightly as possible without crushing Yankeedoo.

Yankeedoo returned the bear hug and rested his chin at the curve of Quaxo's neck and sighed, "What happened?..." The tomkitten ran a paw up and down Quaxo's spine in a motherly fashion.

Quaxo sighed softly,nuzzling into the kits soft fur. "He...did things to me." he stopped, contemplating if it was wise to continue. There was no-telling the knock-on effect it might have on Yankeedoo. But never the less, he did continue. "Things that...shouldn't be done to a kitten as young as I was." His ears drooped heavily, eyes closing to halt the tears.

Pulling back slightly Yankee met Quaxo's gaze, "I don't understand..." His ears went back as if that fact was enough to get him hit, "...but you should cry if you need to! Rosco said even though I'd be beaten if Macavity saw it, I should let it all out every once in a while!"

Quaxo shook his head, trying to tell himself it never happened, though once again, failing miserably. "I'll explain one day when you're older ok?" he gave Yank a sad smile, resting a paw on the kits cheek. "It's easier said than done. I can't afford tears, " He bit back, not letting his tears get the better of him.

Yankee put one paw over Quaxo's on his cheek and rested the other in the white curls of the magician's chest. "Why not?... You have to cry sometimes." He leaned forward and poked his nose to Quaxo's trying his best to comfort his mentor, "I'm here... I won't let you sulk alone!"

Quaxo knew he was only being stubborn, and possibly rather kittenish. But truth be told he didn't care. His tears slipped freely, spilling off of his cheeks and landing on the soft fur that adorned his chest. He nuzzled into Yanks nose softly and began to purr.

This kitten was getting him to open up, even where Coricopat and Tantomile had failed, maybe it was the fact he could relate to some of Yankees suffering.

Yankee smiled despite himself and nuzzled his nose back and forth against Quaxo's, "See? Isn't that better?" He curled up against the larger tom's chest and played idly with a tuft of fur there.

"You know what Yank? I do." He gave the kit a gentle squeeze, letting his tears fall silently down his cheeks. "I do feel better." He pulled a blanket over them, making sure Yankee was tucked in snugly. He stroked his fingers softly up and down his young apprentices back, soothing himself with the action.

Yankeedoo yawned, ending in the tiniest of squeaks. "I'm glad you feel better..." His eyes fell shut as he entangled his fingers in the fluff of Quaxo's chest.

Quaxo smiled at the squeak. His tiny apprentice really was too cute for words. "G'night Yankee." He nuzzled the kit, before he followed suit, slipping into a peaceful sleep, a gentle smile on his lips.

The tomkitten kneaded the soft fluff of Quaxo's chest gently as he slept. It was his first dreamless sleep since before he could remember. Yankeedoo subconsciously savored the closure of Quaxo's presence and relaxed enough to sleep until about noon the next day.


	4. A Bit of Down Time

Quaxo yawned, still purring softly after his rather enjoyable sleep. He managed to pry himself from Yankees grip and tucked the kit back in, to sleep a little longer. He stroked the kits headfur, smiling at his content expression. He set about grooming himself carefully, and quietly so as not to wake the slumbering kit.

It was nearly an hour after Quaxo had got up when Yankeedoo stretched and yawned. "G'morning..." He said and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." Quaxo smiled, traveling the short distance back to Yankee. "Sleep ok?" He asked handing Yankee a dish with what looked like tuna flakes and a little cheese on it.

Yankee took the dish and continued to scrub at his eye with the back of one paw. "I slept great! Thanks." He dug into the food and licked his lips, "Wow! This is great!"

"Good to hear." Quaxo grinned as Yank devoured the meal. It's been his favourite when he was around Yankeedoo's age. "I had a feeling you might like it." He skipped lightly to the entrance to the den, scouting for any sign of the other Jellicles.

It was barely noon and Skimbleshanks was already scolding Tugger for flirting with the kittens. Munkustrap already had a hoard of Jellicle's after him with questions and Mungo and Rumple could barely be seen up to their tricks.

"Is it always this busy?" Yankeedoo asked as he joined Quaxo at the mouth of the den.

Quaxo sighed in mock exasperation. "It gets worse around a Jellicle ball. If you can believe it." He laughed as Tugger made faces at Skimble when he wasn't looking, the kittens joining in when he turned to tugger again. "Come on Yank…would you like a piggy back?"

"Piggy back?..." He looked confused and turned his head to search for a pig. "Where do you keep pigs here?"

Quaxo smiled at the kit, ruffling his fur softly, momentarily forgetting his absence of kittenhood games. "You hop on my back and I carry you around, or you can sit on my shoulders if you like. It's fun. trust me." He turned and crouched low enough for Yank to climb on.

Yankee hesitated for the briefest of moments before wrapping his arms and legs around Quaxo, "Don't drop me ok?"

"I promise Yank." He reached around behind him to hold onto Yanks legs as they began towards the old TSE trunk. He jumped a bit, shifting Yankee a bit further up his back. "You ok back there?"

Yankee smiled and wiggled with joy, "Yeah I'm great!"

Tugger began ignoring Skimbleshank's yammering when he saw the two magical toms approaching, I think you've developed a growth Quaxo!"

Quaxo stuck his tongue out at the coon. "And he's the cutest growth that ever lived." He grinned. "Isn't that right Yank?" Skimble became very flustered that Tugger wasn't paying him any attention at all and started to babble incoherent sentences.

The queenkittens giggled as the railway cat started speaking in both scottish and english at once.

Yank flexed his tiny arms and grinned widely, "That's right! My cuteness beats You any day Mr Tugger!"

The Maine Coon rolled his eyes, "Yeah right!"

"Careful Tugger, looks like you might have competition. Hot is fine and dandy, but cuteness wins out in every battle." He reared up slightly like a horse and jumped in the air making Yankee giggle.

"You listen to me laddie!" Skimble yelled, bopping Tugger across the back of his head. "Yeh need to pay respect to yeh elders!"

"Oh you were talking? I just heard the sound of a jabbering Pollicle!" Tugger avoided another bop as Skimble turned red and stomped off.

Sure enough to what Quaxo had said, Tugger's fankittens swamped the two magicians, "Aww he's so cute!"

Quaxo was brought to his knees under the constant motion around his feet. Afraid he might drop Yankee he plopped himself onto his rear, the swarm of queen kits seeing their chance to coo and fuss over the magicians.

The girls were all cooing and speaking at once, "Aren't you both just fluffy balls of cuteness!" Electra chirped and they all agreed.

Yankee looked around wide eyed. He was very used to attacks but nothing like this! He never knew how Tugger stood them.

Tugger folded his arms and grumbled under his breath. "I used to be cute once upon a time." His ears pinned back in slight annoyance, watching his once fan club fawning over the younger tom's.

Etcetera had managed to latch herself onto the tri-coloured kit. "His fur is so soft and fluffy." She nuzzled him and giggled.

Electra squealed, "And as white as good cream!" She licked the very confused tomkit's cheek.

"You're right! It's like good silk!" Jemima chirped as she pet his tail.

Yankeedoo looked at Quaxo with wide eyes and whimpered.

Quaxo smiled at Yank and plucked him up from the kittens reach using his magic. He jumped up onto his feet brushing himself down with one hand and keeping Yank up with the other. He let him hover over his head slightly then dropped him so he was sitting on his shoulders. "Better?" He looked up at Yank and grinned, the queen kits now swarming round his ankles again.

"Oh Ladies!" Tugger said in a very seductive and flirting tone and then queenkittens' attention spans were lost. They began swarming Tugger again.

"Thanks Quaxo! They almost got me!" Yankeedoo giggled and squirmed with kittenish mirth.

"No problem." He gripped Yankees ankles, steadying the kit, and started off in Munkustraps direction. "Just remember they love magic, and being cute. I'm surprised they didn't eat you alive." He laughed.

Yankee looked shocked, "Eat me?! Why would they eat me?" He asked as they drew closer to Munkustrap's den.

"Who's eating him?" The silver tabby asked with a a yawn. He had been cat napping on a large tire next to his den.

Quaxo shook his head softly. "Not literally Yank, It's a figure of speech like , you can't have your cake and eat it."

"Cake?Who said something about cake?"Munkustrap blinked suddenly wide awake.

"Maybe I should just shut up for a while." Quaxo sighed, rubbing his headfur absently.

Yankee smiled and ruffled Quaxo's headfur before entangling his small fingers into it. "But you have a wonderful voice Quaxo!" He wiggled with delight as he used his tail to wave to Munkustrap.

"Well if there's no cake I suppose you bring me news?" The silver tabby asked, still a bit disappointed.

Quaxo shook his head for a second time. "Not really, just coming to see how you were doing after last nights little scare." He smiled at the tabby. "Guessing you didn't get much sleep after that."

The tabby shook his head, making his ears flop slightly, "Not really... seeing something pop back to life and hop off doesn't exactly do it for me..." He punctuated his comment with a larger yawn.

Yankee caught the yawn and replied with his own before rubbing his eye softly.

Quaxo's ears flattened softly. "I've spoken to Yank about it. Apparently, he's very good at revival. It doesn't seem to weaken him either." He lifted the kit off of his shoulder and plonked him down on the edge of the tyre. "So hows things in the yard today?"

Munkus looked around once, "Good considering the disturbance last night. Everything is relatively calm except for Tugger... but he's always like that!" He stuck his tongue out in the direction of his younger brother.

Yankeedoo giggled at this and joined in the raspberries that followed.

Quaxo nodded in agreement, watching as the maine coon continued his flirting with the queen kittens. "I'm glad he's feeling better about yesterday. He needs to know it wasn't his fault." His ears twitched and an unusual smell caught his attention. He paid it no mind, absently sitting closer to Yankee.

Yankee nuzzled into his mentor in an adorable fashion as he sat in silence. The tomkitten's toes tapped softly and his tail swayed as he caught the urge to dance.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you Quaxo..." Munkustrap said as he observed the pair.

Quaxo smiled at the protector then wrapped an arm around Yanks shoulder. "And why not? We've had some fun times. And we're already great friends." He nuzzled the kit. "I always wanted a little brother." He grinned

Yankee crossed his arms, "I'm that little!" He said while slouching... which made him look tinier even next to Quaxo.

Munkustrap chuckled, "Well you'll grow soon Yankeedoo! I have no doubt!"

"I didn't mean it like that Yank." He had always disliked when people had mistaken him for a kitten because of his size. He just assumed that's how all magical cats were. Small, quick and adorable. "In the mean time, you'll just have to put up with me." He ruffled the kits fur and blew raspberries on his head.

Yankeedoo squealed and giggled as he squirmed.

Munkustrap smiled softly as he watched them. Quaxo had been all alone for so long, it was nice to see him with a good friend. The tomkitten seemed to have the same sort of background as well.

"It could be worse right?" He released the kit from his grip and smiled. "You could be stuck with Tugger." He nodded in the coon's direction, kit's round his ankles in a swarm of giggles. "Or Skimble." The stuffy yellow tom still fuming over his discrepancy from earlier. "But no…" He took advantage of the kits mild distraction and swooped him up into his arms and tickled him mercilessly. "You get Quaxo, quiet boring Quaxo." He laughed.

Yankeedoo squealed and wiggled wildly under Quaxo's fingers, "Hey! Stoppit!" He tried to speak but it was lost to a string of loud kitten-ish laughter.

Munkustrap just watched on. Yes, it was a wonderful sight to see both of them having such a good time together.

Quaxo stopped tickling Yank, letting the kit catch his breath. "You ok?" He smiled through his own tears of laughter and happiness. He turned to Munkustrap grinning wickedly. He leant down and whispered into Yank's ear, just below Munkustraps hearing range. "When I say 'go' you jump on him and tickle him ok?" The kit nodded and turned, a cheeky grin, to Munkustrap. "Go!" Quaxo shouted, leaping for the tabby and tackling him onto his back.

Yankeedoo did the same and tickled the silver tabby to the best of his ability.

Munkustrap's eyes went huge as he saw the pair tackle him. He eeped and tried to wiggle from reach but was soon under the influence of a massive amount of giggles. He squirmed and attempted to escape.

"Ah ah ah Munkus!" The tuxedo tom giggled and pinned the tabbys arms above his head. "Get 'im Yank!" He laughed, avoiding Munkustraps tail swipe. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes the queen kits had stopped harassing Tugger and were congregated on the floor near the trunk.

"Awww, cute I never knew Munkustraps voice could go that high!" Jemima squealed.

Munkustrap moved in a way that he had learned to break holds during a fight. He soon had Quaxo pinned and was tickling all the fluffy soft spots he could get his paws on.

Yankee sat back and giggled inwardy as he watched the two tom's.

"Hey, no…no fair!" Quaxo managed to gasp out between laughter and joy filled tears. "Yank, help!" He called out to the kit, trying to cover as much of himself as possible to halt Munkustrap's relentless tickled attack.

Yank clapped his hands and Munkus went stiff. "Oops! Sorry! It's instinct!" He said as he looked at the frozen silver tabby. He clapped against and Munkus went limp suddenly, falling forward.

"Whoa! That was beyond bazaar!" Munkustrap said as he picked himself up off of the tuxedo tom he had fallen on.

Quaxo laughed some more, the expression on the tabbys face too funny for words. His laughter was lost, however, when Munkustrap fell on top of him, smothering him with silver fur. He coughed a little as he sat up, brushing out his now tattered chest fur.

"I'm sorry!" Yankee said, his eyes going wide. He knew what it was like to he frozen by magic and he knew most toms would punish him for putting them through that.

Munkustrap sat back and flexed his muscles, his blood had hardened in his veins for an instant but it was enough to give him a wild headache and send a short wave of pain through him.

"You ok Munkus?" Quaxo caught the brief crack in the protectors mask, placing a paw softly on his shoulder. He then turned to Yankee. "It's ok Yank." He beconed the kit over to him. "It was an accident I know you didn't mean to hurt Munkustrap, and I'm sure he knows it too." He smiled softly.

Munkustrap rubbed his arms softly and nodded silently. He shook his head to clear it and looked over the junkyard, only to have his gaze met by half a dozen pairs of eyes. The queenkittens and pouncival and tumblebrutus were all staring at him concernedly.

Yankee's ears drooped to the sides as eh crawled low over to Quaxo and sat next to him, "I didnt mean it..."

"I know Yank." He stroked the young magicians headfur softly. "It's ok, accidents happen." He frowned softly, concerned for Yankee's state of mind. He didn't want him to feel like he had to bar his powers when he was around other Jellicles.

"That's the second time he's gotten someone hurt." Pouncival whispered to Jemima. The queen kit frowned softly.

"But he didn't mean to, like he said it was instinct. If I were to bop Etci she'd bop me back, instinct."

Quaxo turned to the other kittens and waved a paw, bright sparkles shooting out over their heads, distracting them from Yankee.

Yankeedoo smiled softly as Quaxo distracted the kittens. That tom was really far to nice to him. The young magician turned to Munkustrap, "Are you ok Munkustrap Sir?"

The silver tabby nodded and ruffled Yankee's headfur, ignoring the pain that came with the moment, he knew it would pass with time. "Yeah I'm fine... or I will be."

All of the kittens jumped trying to catch the multi coloured sparks, falling on each other in the process. Quaxo watched them, their frolicking bringing a smile to his face. Quaxo played idly with a tuft of fur behind Yankees ear. "We'd best send the kittens to Jenny and Jelly tonight Munkustrap." He sighed softly, the unpleasant future plans suddenly dawning on him for the first time that day. "I want you to go with them Yankee. You'll be safer."

Munkustrap nodded, "I think that would be the wisest choice. I'll send Skimbleshanks to help keep an eye on them." He smiled down at Yank before continuing, "Do you really think it's going to happen tonight?"

Yankee grumbled pleasantly and leant into Quaxo's touch as his eyes closed softly. It took a moment for the tabby's words to sink in but when they did his eyes shot open, "I can't stay with them! Quaxo! You know what happens when I sleep!"

"I'm not sure, He might even wait a while, keeping us worried for a while." He tossed the thoughts around in his mind, thinking of every possible scenario. "He's sneaky like that, we'll just have to be on our guard at all times." He jumped slightly, the kits sudden awareness catching him in surprise. "Relax Yankee. It's ok now remember?" He continued stroking his fur out. "You slept fine last night didn't you? Besides it's just until the dangers passed, if he doesn't show before midnight I'll come and get you."

Yankee leaned into Quaxo's paw and smiled, "Alright... I suppose I could try it. I just won't sleep so close to the other kittens."

Munkustrap leaned towards Quaxo, "May I ask what happened before?... and Why it won't happen again?"

Quaxo's ears dropped back slightly, know the protector would be angry for placing himself in danger. "Yankee has 'nightmares' which cause him to lose control of his magic when he's asleep." He formed a small ball of energy for Yankee to play with, letting in float in his paws. "Macavity has gotten into Yankees mind, giving him these horrible nightmares." He left out the part of the kit's terrible past memories, knowing he himself wasn't strong enough to withstand the emotional ordeal again. "I set up a mind barrier to keep 'him' out of Yankees mind."

Munkustrap watched Yank play happily with the energy ball before returning his attention to Quaxo, "You mean to say he wasn't just reliving events, but Macavity was actually -in- his mind? That can't be good!" The silver tabby ran a paw through his headfur thoughtfully and sighed, "I have to be honest with you Quaxo, I think I'm in over my head here... I don't know much at all about magic."

"I think Macavity planted some kind of 'tracker' in Yank's mind. You know like when humans get us microchipped or something?" Quaxo leant back on his arms, lifting his gaze to the sky. "The barrier separates Yanks subconscious from his memories. Macavity can't get at him anymore." He turned to the protector, smiling. "It's ok Munkustrap. You don't need to worry. As long as Yank and I stick together everything will be fine." He smiled down at the kit, ruffling his headfur softly. "And anything I can't handle, Tantomile and Coricopat usually can."

Munkustrap's naturally calm eyes sparked with anxiety, "The twins aren't in town... Their humans took them with them to visit relatives." He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "I don't know if we can win this fight Quaxo..." He drifted off as he watched the pair.

Yank had been busy playing with the orb but had stopped. He now stared intently at the older toms, "What can I do to help? Anything! Just ask."

"That could be a problem." Quaxo looked to Yankee then back to Munkustrap. He tried to think of some other way to get around the absence of two magical cats. Yankees voice tugged at his mind and he turned to the kit. "We'll have to see about getting your magical strength up Yank." He stretched out , working out a kink in his back.

Yankee shook his head, "Then teach me now! I want to help." He looked at Quaxo sternly as he demanded to be taught.

Munkus sighed and ruffled his own headfur. "I don't think you should push yourself... we may need your abilities after the fight is over."

"Maybe you're right Munkus." He turned back to the kit. "I don't want you wearing your self out." Quaxo sighed and brushed his ears softly. "Maybe you should take it easy for now." Quaxo yawned and leant back into a junkpile, eyes drifting closed.

Yankeedoo gave a very adult snarl and bared his tiny fangs, "I won't wear myself out! I want to get stronger, better! I want to help and I -cant- do that if you -refuse- to teach me!"

Quaxo sat up, looking at the kit with a soft smile. "Ok if you insist." He ruffled Yanks fur. "You're a persistence little thing aren't you?" He jumped down off the tyre and waited for Yank to join him. "We'll be back soon Munkus." He nodded to the leader.


	5. A Promise to Return

Yank nodded and jumped after him, landing silently. "What should I learn first?" His kittenish ways had all but vanished and he was now the stern pupil that Macavity would have been proud of.

Quaxo led Yank to a clearing he used for training. A wooden post stood in the middle, perfect for aim improvement. "Right, Solid Sparkles."He held out a paw to demonstrate. "You need to focus a little bit more than regular sparkles. They'll hit your opponent like shattered glass, but you need to make sure you don't hit anyone else." His paw twitched slightly and sparkles appeared, pointed edge facing towards the post. "Then you aim and swipe your arm in the direction you want them to go to." He waved his arm and the sparkles were sent straight into the post, embedding into the slightly splintered wood."Ok,now you give it a go."

Yankee nodded and frowned, becoming intensely serious as he extended a paw and focused. He grunted and an arc of sparkles shot from his palm. They littered the rubbish on 180 degrees around him, embedded deeply in everything they hit, "Bast! Let me try again!"

Quaxo moved behind Yankee and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Relax Yank, and take your time, there's no rush." He knew that there sort of was, but he didn't want Yankee to feel too pressured into this, after all that's how he could get hurt.

The young apprentice grunted in moderate frustration and tried again. This time he let the energy build and the air spun around them wildly. Then when he finally released the energy a column of sparkles shot from his hand and tore the top of the post clean off. He smiled at his accomplishment but gasped and clutched his sides.

Quaxo knelt beside the kit and caught him with one arm, halting his fall. "Careful Yank, what did I tell you?" He touched Yankees sides softly, testing for tenderness. "Where does it hurt most?" He frowned softly in concern. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Yankee hissed softly and drew back from Quaxo, standing up again. "No... I'm fine!" The young tomkitten balled his paws into tight fists and frowned, "What next?"

Quaxo felt a slight pang of guilt, but he trusted Yankee to tell him if he was pushing too hard. "Conjuring of other animals." He waved his right paw and clapped it over his left, letting scores of butterflies loose. "They're not real, only an illusion, but they're very effective as a distraction technique."

"Tell me how." The kitten was gone now. All that remained was the pupil, a strong and relentless conjurer and wizard.

"Choose the animal you want, usually birds or bugs are the best since they can fly." He took a step back. "Imagine the animal as best you can, then your sparkles will combine with the image and create them for you." He took position behind Yank again, ready to catch him if he fell.

Yankeedoo was silent for a long time, trying to remember every detail about a large brown bat he had seen when he was much younger. He mimicked Quaxo's hand motions the best he could and a single bat, half his size, was created.

Quaxo's eyes grew wide as the bat took flight, taking perch ontop of a high junkpile, staring down at them. "Ummm Yank, you didn't be any chance put regeneration power into that did you?" He watched the bat carefully, it was incredibly real looking, it wouldn't surprise him if little Yank had conjured a real bat rather than an illusion.

Yankee thought for a moment, had he? After a few seconds he shook his head, making his large ears flop, "Not that I know of. His nose is a bit off though. It's supposed to be bigger. And his wings are too thick!" He continued to nit-pick the creature in his head as he watched it flutter its large wings and fold them around itself.

Quaxo sighed with relief. "It's a very good try Yank, you shouldn't put yourself down so much." He stepped across from the kit and formed a ball of white energy. "I'm going to throw this at you Yank, and I want you to deflect it with a shield ok?"

Yankee instinctively went into a perfect defensive stance. He was very good at shielding but only in instanced where his life was at stake. For some reason he couldn't make them as fast if he was safe. "Go ahead..."

Quaxo lessened the ball somewhat, making it easier to deflect, he could up the size gradually, depending on how Yank felt about it. "Here it comes." He threw the ball quite hard, aiming directly for the kits chest.

Yank thrust his paws forward, palms facing the ball. A shield appeared but fizzled out in an instant. At the last second Yank's eyes went wide and he crossed his arms to absorb the blow. The small blast only knocked him back a few inches but it singed his fur a bit.

"Dammit, that was still too strong for him." He spoke softly to himself. "Yank ? You ok?" He ran to the kit, ready to heal him just in case. He was shocked to see it had only singed his fur, usually a ball like that would do a little more damage. He placed a paw on the kits shoulder. "We don't have to continue if you don't want to Yank. And I don't want young getting hurt."

Yankee brushed the dust from his arms, taking the burnt fur with it. "I want to. I'm just not very good at shields is all." He said simply and forced his best confident smile at his mentor.

"If you think there's anything I could help you with tell me. We'll only continued if you're sure you're up to it" Quaxo trotted across to the other side of the clearing, taking his stance again. "Ok this one's gonna be a bit slower and a bit less powerful. Lets see if you can physically deflect this one, it should be easy, just like hitting a ball."

Yankee swallowed hard and got read again. His tail thrashed back and forth but he was stock still otherwise. His entire conscious mind focused on forming a shield as he waited for Quaxo to let the ball fly.

"Just relax Yank, feel it out. Magic is a part of you, so you can tell when it's coming at you." Quaxo formed a purple orb, due to there being less magic in it since last time."Ok, here we go again!" He tossed the ball, kinda like a pitcher would.

Yankee relaxed as he was told and inhaled deeply. His eyes closed lightly as he thrust his hands forward and the ball deflected to the right and exploded inside a paint can, sending green sprinkles everywhere.

Quaxo smiled with pride. "Well done Yank. You see? It's easier to perform when you're not tense.He looked across the sky and noticed an amber glow already begin to fall. "It's getting late. He'll be here soon." Quaxo took Yankeedoo by the hand and led him back to where Munkustrap and Skimble were waiting for them with the rest of the kittens. He dropped to his knees infront of Yankee and held both of his paws. "Yankee, you're going to be fine with Skimble ok? And promise me if anything happens you;ll help the kittens ok?"

Yankee nodded and put on a brave face. He squeezed Quaxo's paws softly before leaning in to nuzzle his mentor lovingly, "Be safe. May Bast guide you." Skimbleshanks exchanged a glance with Munkustrap and then began walking back to the large van that housed the kittens, Jenny, Jelly, himself and Asparagus. "C'mon Laddie. It'll be dark soon."

"Go, on. I'll be back to pick you up later." He hugged him tightly, nuzzling his soft fur. He withdrew, smiling a little tearfully at the kit and ushering him over to Skimbleshanks. "Keep out of trouble, and remember not to use too much magic."He dropped the kits hand and let him walk the rest of the way on his own. Munkustrap placed a paw on his shoulder.

"He'll be ok Quaxo. Don't worry about him."

"I can't help it Munkus, he's become like a brother to me. We can't let him down."

Yankee watched Quaxo over his shoulder until Skimbleshanks picked him up and pushed him through the cat-door flap on the back door of the van. Yankeedoo was barely settled inside when Jemima, Pouncy, Etci and Tumble all tackled him. His eyes went wide and he yelped as he scrambled to get away from the other kittens.

Munkustrap put a paw on Quaxo's shoulder, "I understand your worry Quaxo... but right now we need Mistoffelees."

"I know." He sighed, trying to switch his mind off of Yank for more than a moment. He closed his eyes tightly, tapping into his 'Mistoffelees' reserve of magic. When he reopened his eyes, the familiar sparkle and fire filled him up entirely. "I'm ready Munkustrap." He bowed to the protector, his new personality being of the humble kind. "Where do you want me?" His appearance was different now, no longer fluffy and cute, but a while lot more streamlined, almost a completely different cat.

Tumble and Jemima were stacked against the window, trying to see what all the noise was about. "Wow! Look Jem! It's Misto!" His tail waggled excitedly.

"I would but theres a doofus of a tom on my head!" She grumbled, holding him up by his back paws.

Pouncival tackled his brother off of her and held his paws so she could step up and see.

Yankeedoo simply waved a paw and a section of the wall became transparent. He watched this and his stomach preformed a complex somersault. "Mistoffelees..." He whispered out in a breath. The name seemed sour on his lips but the sound sent chills through him.

Munkustrap bowed his head in return, "Front line if you don't mind, With Alonzo and Myself. Asparagus, Tugger and Cassandra are the second line of defense and the others are awaiting my signal." He paused for a moment, "But it shouldn't have to come to that…"

"I hope not." He turned an eye to the van, catching the familiar 'jolt' from sensing anothers magic. He seemed more serious, more grown up than Quaxo. "He's young, and smart." He smiled, nodding in the direction of the kittens. "Not a lot like myself when I first came here." He brushed out his fur slightly, sending sparkles shimmering across the ground. "Quaxo's done well in looking after him. But now it's my turn." He nodded to Munkustrap. "It'd be an honour to fight beside you sir."

"Thanks Pounce." The queen kit smiled, looking out at the magician's other form. "He's so cute like that!" She giggled, turning her head slightly. "Yank, you ok ? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Yankee shook the fog from his mind and turned to her, "That's not Quaxo... he's a lot more..."

"Awesome!?" Etcetera squealed and bounced in place as she looked through the invisible wall over Yank's shoulder.

"I was going to say primal." Yank said softly as he gave Etci a look that read 'where the hell did you come from? the loony bin?' "He's alot stronger than Quaxo too isn't he?"

"They're the same cat dear." Jenny smiled kindly. "Mistoffelees is Quaxo's magic in pure Jellical form. That's why he is more humble or 'primal' as you put it. Mistoffelees has lived on through the ages, longer than even Old Deuteronomy."

"His magic? Does that mean that Yank has a 'Misto' in him too?" Tumble looked excitedly at the tomkit, poking his tail to provoke an attack of some kind.

"Possibly, obviously I'm not too sure about the details, you'll have to bug Tanti and Cori when they come back." She smiled handing them each a mouse cake. "Tumble leave Yankeedoo alone or I'll put you in the corner!"

"Not the corner!" The patched tomkitten grumbled and backed away from Yankeedoos tail.

Etci and Jemima exchanged a giggling smile and bounced in place.

Yankee turned to them with a confused expression, "Why do they giggle like that? It's kinda creepy..." H took a step towards Jenny and away from the queen kittens.

"They're young. It's what they do."She smiled sweetly at the kit. "Usually when a queen giggles at you it means she likes you. But don't worry dear it'll be a few years till that sort of thing." She ruffled his fur and went to the front seat of the van to keep watch with Skimble. "Wow, I can't believe he's actually here. This is gonna be so cool!" Jemima held up her fists to Tumble. "I'm Mistoffelees and I'm gonna get you Macavity!" She bounded at the kit, knocking him clean off his feet.

Pouncival yelped as his brother barreled into him. This then caused a strange chain of events in which everyone in the van eventually ended up falling on their butts. Even Yankee and Skimble who scampered in circles trying to avoid it.

Munkustrap's ears shot to attention as a silent red flare went off, "Stay on your guard!" He called to the front line and took up position by the gates.

Mistoffelees nodded equally as silent and focused on the area around them. His tail twitched at every breeze, every tiny sound was heard by his constantly moving ears. Footpaw steps were coming towards them ever so slowly, at least a dozen or so. "It's him." He growled softly, ears pinning down. His paws glowed with energy, ready for the attack.

The horizon of garbage mound was soon lined with dark figures as Macavity's laughter torn through the night's silence. The ginger tom stood in the middle of his line of troops, which consisted of both henchcats and rats.

Yankeedoo shuddered violently as he heard the Hidden Paw, "If it comes down to it... I want you all to get behind me ok?" As soon as he said that Etci and Tumble both shot to kneel by him.

Munkustrap's claws slipped impatiently in and out of their sheaths as he scanned the lines of opponents.

"Macavity." He growled, the tips of his claws glowing bright

"Ah, Mistoffelees, good to see you. It's been a while hasn't it?" He grinned maliciously, down at the set of tom's. The tuxedo tom's tail flickered behind him, sending sparkles scattering across the junkyard. His familiarity with the ginger tom was something he'd rather forget.

"You're not going to get him Macavity! He's staying with us. No compromise." His voice was just above a whisper, but he knew that he had been heard.

The ginger tom crossed his arms and grinned wickedly, "My dear little Mistoffelees... You are a sharp kit. What happens when an unstoppable force encounters an insignificant obstacle?" The sentence ended with the slightest wave of his hand and the row of henchcats and rats descended upon then.

Mistoffelees conjured several layers of sparkles, keeping some in reserve. He thrust his right paw forward, the first wave slicing through the first 3 or 4 of Macavitys henchcats. The wounds weren't very deep, most of them having missed or skimmed the cats fur. He growled in frustration at his failure, sending the second wave in.

Yankeedoo's face was practically one with the wall as he watched though his conjured window. He was completely still, every muscle tense. The pads of his paws glowed softly as he mentally restrained himself from advancing towards the fight.

Munkustrap's claws extended in an instant as he charged the henchcats. He attacked with practiced skill and speed, killing everything he could get his claws on.

Misto's paw curled softly, changing the direction of the sparkles, causing the ones that hit Alonzo to become harmless. The harlequin tom was having problems of his own, struggling to keep his fur attached, due to the slew of henchrats clawing and biting at him.

The fight raged on, filling the junkyard with the sights sounds and scent of death. Munkustrap had killed many toms and henchrats. His arms, face and chest were coated in blood. "Mistoffelees!" He yelled over the action. The silver tabby didn't exactly no what he was warming the other tom about but he had the feeling something big was about to happen.

Yankeedoo had been ordered to vanish the window so the other kittens wouldn't have to see what was going on. He sat in the corner by the door and waited.

Mistoffelees scanned the surrounding area, bodies littering the clearing. It was then he noticed the lack of ginger in the fight. "He's not here!" He called out, turning to run towards the van that housed the kittens. A flash of ginger caught his eyes and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Several rats had latched themselves onto Mistoffelees' legs, immobilizing the tuxedo tom.

"Thanks for babysitting for me Mistoffelees, you've saved me an aweful lot of trouble." The diabolical tom sneered, before swinging open the door to the van.

Macavity sidestepped an attack by Skimbleshanks who was instantly held back and attacked by henchrats. The ginger tom grabbed Jenny, hissing and flailing, by the scruff and threw her out of the way. "Hello younglings..." He said with a venomous grin.

Yankeedoo was instantly poofed and stood between Macavity and the other kittens, "Leave the Jellicles alone!" The tiny magician commanded and spread his arms wide.

Macavitys sadistic gleam faded, making way to anger. "Are you back chatting me kit? You seem to have forgotten your manners." He dropped to Yankees level and grinned at the tom. "I'm going to have to teach you again aren't I?"

Mistoffelees twisted and kicked, throwing the rats into piles of junk, spearing them with sharp pieces of metal. "Yankee run!" He shouted, thrusting both paws at the ginger tom, two balls of bright green energy flying towards the hidden paw.

The ginger tom jumped out of the way and was only hit in the side. A vicious snarl escaped him and he lunged for Yankeedoo.

The young tomkitten yelped and thrust his hands forward, sending waves of energy at his ex-master.

The other kittens were cowering in the farthest corner of the van, huddled together

Macavity was knocked back only slightly, braced against the kits magic. "You've gotten stronger. But not strong enough."

Mistoffelees shot across the short distance towards the van, placing himself beside Yankee rather than infront of him. "You're not taking him Macavity.'"

The ginger tom chuckled softly. "He's mine Misto. He belongs to me. His mother is dead, leaving him in my care." His amused expression drifted into anger. "I am not leaving empty handed." He lunged for the tuxedo tom, knocking him onto his back, hands around his neck ,gripping tighter with every second.

Yankeedoo headbutted Macavity in the ribs. It was a valiant effort but did nothing to stop the ginger tom's attempt to kill his mentor. "Stop it! STOP IT!" The tiny magician ripped and yanked and clawed and bit Macavity until the ginger tom snarled and turned to face him. "let him go! I'll go with you if you just LET HIM GO!" Yankeedoo's voice squeaked as he yelled as if he were crying but his face was completely serious and his colourless eyes burned with anger.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." He smirked, his grip sub-consciously loosening on the young tom's throat. "And I'm going to make sure you never disobey me again."

Mistoffelees took advantage of the Macavitys distracted state and placed his paws on the tom's chest, forcing out as much energy and magic as he could.

Macavity put up a shield as fast as he could but was hit with the first bit of Mistoffelees' attack. He snarled angrily as he held the shield until the tuxedo tom was exhausted and then released it. "Are you about finished?" He snapped as if speaking to an annoying kit. He grabbed Yankeedoo by the ear and drug him away.

"Quaxo! I'll come back to you I swear!" Yankeedoo called out as Macavity and his henchtoms and rats made their escape.

Mistoffelees body shook,trying to hold himself up. "Yankee…" He dropped to the carpeting of the van in exhaustion. That last blast sending his magic energy down to near death levels. His body transformed back into that of Quaxo, sparkles fizzling out.

Jemima was the first to approach the tom, nudging him softly with her nose. "Quaxo…wake up. Please wake up."

"Stop squirming!" Macavity spat, wrenching Yankee across the Jellical lands. He threw the kit ahead of him, letting him land with a harsh thud. "You're pathetic, you've gotten weak around them."

Yankeedoo refused to cry no matter how much Macavity was hurting him. The ginger tom grabbed him by the upper arm this time and half drug him on the ground back to his territory.


	6. Resurrection and Reunion

Yankeedoo's paws slammed heavily on the damp ground. The skies were dark from recent rains and because of the rain most of the guards were indoors. He finally had a chance to escape. It had been a long time since he had been out of Macavity's den. The once tiny tomkitten had matured physically and mentally in the five years he had been away.

Not a day had gone by that Quaxo didn't blame himself for the loss of the young kit. He'd learned to shut himself away, not letting in anyone or anything else for fear of losing them to Macavitys clutches. He looked up at the skies from his sewer pipe. "Yankee loved the rain." He thought silently, his tears slipping as easily as the raindrops. He curled into himself, nose buried in his own fur. It had been a night exactly like this when Yankee had first shared his den. He picked up something off in the distance, but other than his ears, he stayed perfectly still.

A flash of white fur was all that could be seen as Yankeedoo sprinted along the outskirts of the Jellicle territory, trying to throw the henchcats off his scent. Not that he'd have to worry about that if it started raining again. He was panting heavily as he slowed to a jog and trotted towards the clearing, He had changed since the last time be was here. Many new scars and marks littered his once pure and beautiful coat.

Quaxos head shot up, catching a familiar scent. "Yankee?" He sniffed around again, the scent vanishing to almost nothing. He shook his head lowering his head back into his arms. He nuzzled himself for comfort, eyes still scanning the clearing before him. A flash of blue caught his eye and his fur stood on end. He shrunk back into the shadows of his den, hoping whatever it was would leave him be.

Yankeedoo ruffled his short headfur and headed for Quaxo's old pipe to see if he was there. His eyes scanned the area for trouble as he used a tiny burst of magic to levitate himself over a large puddle.

Quaxo leant forward letting some of the dismal grey light hit his fur. The tom that stood before him, no longer the sweet carefree kit he once knew but a head and a half taller and toned from rigorous combat training. His eyes shone with tears, taking in the tri-coloured tom's battered coat. "Yank? Is it really you?" He hoped it wasn't an illusion, some foul trick of his guilty conscience. He let himself crawl out of the pipe, and stand , letting his guard down against his better judgement.

The tricoloured tom waved a paw as if it were nothing, "Hey Quaxo! How've you been?" He trotted over to him and hugged him tightly.

That voice, It was so familiar. It had haunted him these ten long years. It was in his dreams, it was all he could hear. "I'll come back to you Quaxo I swear it." That kittenish tone lingered in his mind for so long, he'd almost forgotten that young tom would have grown some by now. Quaxo's arms hesitantly wrapped around the tom, nuzzling into soft white fur. He breathed in the kits scent and a smile curled onto his lips. "I don't think I've ever been better Yank."

Yankeedoo held his once-mentor for a long time, savoring the feel of the thick black coat under his fingers. He was still a head shorter than the tuxedo tom but he had grown like a bad weed since he left. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long... I never meant to make you wait so long!"

Quaxo let the tears fall freely, fingers running through the young tom's short headfur fur. "I'd wait forever Yank." He didn't want to let him go, for fear of losing him again. He couldn't believe that he really was here. He expected someone to come and wake him from the beautiful dream, but no. The tears, the feel of soft fur beneath his finger tips, it was all too real to be a dream. "I thought I'd never see you again Yank." He took a slight step back to take in the sight of his apprentice. "You've changed so much." The sight of scars and fresh wounds tore his heart in two. It seemed while he had suffered with the emotional pain, Yankee had taken the physical.

The younger tom brushed a tear away form Quaxo's eye and licked his cheek in a comforting manner, "I'm here now... And I'm never leaving. I promise!" He looked his once-mentor over quickly and smiled, "You've changed too! Gotten taller I think." He winked a bit and wiggled his hips, "I bet you get all the queens now!"

Quaxo blinked twice cutely, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks."To be honest, they probably think I've lost my mind." He'd barely had any -contact- with queens since a few days after Yank had been taken. Victoria had tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work. He managed to turn her bright pink for days, by 'accidentally' waving a paw at her. "I've not been interested in queens to be honest Yank." He avoid the younger magicians gaze, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Yankee felt Quaxo's brow with the back of his very soft paw, "Are you ill?" He looked seriously concerned for a moment then chuckled and spun in place, "Oh Bast it's good to be back!"

Quaxo flinched softly at the young tom's touch, it'd been so long since any contact with another Jellical. That is truly who Yank was and now he was home. Quaxo smiled weakly watching as Yank enjoyed his new found freedom. "It's good to have you back." He whispered softly.

Yank buried his nose in Quaxo's chest fluff and inhaled his scent deeply, "You smell so good! I haven't smelled anything good in years!" His tail made large arcs as he smiled warmly. "What have you been doing since I left?"

"Nothing really." He smiled again, this time a little more real than the last.. "The usual for us magical cats. Keeping out of trouble, protecting the Jellical territory." He didn't want to return the question, fearful of the details. "I'm sure you must be famished Yank." He pondered how he could be so happy and spritely after everything had could have possibly happened in the last few years. "Come on we'll see about getting you some food."

Yank smiled wide and rubbed his belly, "I'm not really hungry. I ate yesterday so..." At this point his stomach betrayed him by growling loudly and echoing a bit in the clearing.

The noise and the talking woke up a very exhausted Munkustrap who staggered out of his den and into the clearing. He looked over them with half-lidded eyes and a sleep-fogged mind, "What's the yelling for Quaxo?"

The tuxedo tom folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Yankee. "Oh really? You still scaring pollicals with your stomach then Yank?" His attention turned to Munkustrap. "No-one was yelling Munkustrap." Quaxo laughed softly, taking the young tom's paw out of re-newed habit.

Munkustrap stared at them for a long moment before he realized what was going on. He blinked hard and looked shocked, "Yankee? Is that you?" He walked over to the magical pair and ruffled Yank's headfur, "It's great to see you!"

Yankeedoo smiled and grabbed Munkustrap's paw off of his headfur, "It's good to see you too Munky!"

Quaxo stifled a small chuckle at the nickname, noticing Munkustraps slight dislike for the abbreviation of his name. "He's back for good Munkustrap. He's staying with us." He gave Yankees paw a light squeeze adding emphasis to his pledge.

Munkustrap put a paw on Yankeedoo's shoulder and smiled, "It's good to have you back... don't take this the wrong way but I wasn't really expecting to see you again."

The young magician laughed softly, "Well then I'm only too happy to disappoint you Munky!"

Quaxo's smiled faded ever so slightly, the leaders words hitting him a little harder than he thought they would. Yankee could have died out there with Macavity and he would have never known. He pulled Yankee a little closer, his guilt for failing the once-kit heating up again.

Yankeedoo instinctively pulled Quaxo into a tight hug and smiled, "I'm not going anywhere Quaxo... Don't worry alright?"

Munkustrap let them hug for a moment before he cleared his throat, "Well then! Your arrival couldn't have been more perfect! The ball is in 2 days!"

"Damn right you're not going anywhere." He ruffled Yank's headfur playfully. "The ball?" Quaxo's ears perked slightly, he'd completely forgotten all about the ball. He then realized what that meant exactly. "I'm guessing you want Mistoffelees right?" He flinched softly at the mention of the name.

Munkustrap shook his head, "Not if you aren't up to it Quaxo."

Yankeedoo practically bounced, "Oo! We should do something together! I've gotten real good..." He trailed off as he thought, "Actually unless you wanna kill someone and bring them back I can't really entertain much!"

Quaxo offered Munkustrap a grateful smile. He hadn't -let- Mistoffelees out since that night, the only other times were after countless days of no sleep and no eating. He had -broken free- of Quaxo's subconscious, practically saving the tom's life from self destruction. "I can teach you to dance if you like Yank. It's not much, but at least you can join in with the others." He rubbed the back of his neck softly. "And you're pretty good with sparkles still right? Everyone loves the sparkles."

Yankeedoo wiggled with excitement and spun in circles, sparkles shoot from his fingers, "This is going to be so fun!" He practically tackled Quaxo and giggled and he nuzzled into the older tom's chest fluff, "What are we gonna learn first?"

Quaxo fell to the ground with a slight 'oof' and laughed. "Well I think you might have pirouettes down. Just need to work on your spotting and landings." He propped himself up and tickled a soft spot behind Yankees ear. The smaller magicians smile giving him a fuzzy feeling inside. "I really did miss you Yank."

Yankeedoo stood up and began to frolic around and attempted to dance, he had a lot of raw skill but he was clumsy and didn't know what he was doing.

"Well while you two are busy, "Munkustrap said as he stretched, "I'm going to go tell everyone the good news!"

"Okay Munkustrap." Quaxo smiled jumping up to help Yankeedoo. "Careful, you might hurt yourself." He took a moment to stretched himself out, taking care that he didn't pull anything. "Try this ok?"He demonstrated a simple dance move and waited for Yank to copy him. "Ok so that's step step, leap, turn, run leap and then into a back flip. Is that ok?"

Yankeedoo tried to copy exactly and used a bit of magic to balance himself during some of the more difficult parts. He landed with a slight wobble and smiled, "How was that?" He was panting softly as he struck a final pose.

"That was great for a first try. A little wobbly but that'll go with practice." He smiled, placing his paw on Yank's shoulder. "How are you with kicks and slide-splits?" He spoke as if dancing was his main interest in life, thinking that everyone took it as seriously as he did.

Yankee scratched his head a bit, "I once kicked Rosco so hard I broke his ribs... is that what you mean?" He seemed very confused, He was very rarely taught to dance and whenever Macavity or a henchcat caught him practicing he was punished harshly.

"Not that kind of kick Yank." He ran his fingers through his own headfur. "Well actually it is kind of the same thing, but instead of kicking someone else You kick the air. Like this." Quaxo demonstrated again, his foot reaching just above his head before settling back down. "Use your tail to balance you out ok?"

Yankee used a bit of his combat training to preform an expert kick, nearly doing the splits before lowering his leg gracefully, "How was that?"

They continued with practice, Quaxo helping out at some more difficult moves, and Yankee learning them all relatively quickly. "You'll be ready for the ball in no time Yank."

A light sweat had formed on Quaxos brow, this being the first 'real' exercise he'd had in a while. He looked up to the sky again, lightening flashing off in the distance.

Yankeedoo was frolicking around the clearing, performing the moves Quaxo had just taught him. He was in the middle of a turn when 3 balls of fur tackled him, "ACK!!" He yelped and threw up a bubble shield half a second too late, trapping Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and George in with him.

"Where've you been!" George gave Yank a noogie, messing up the younger toms short headfur."We missed playin' games with you!" Tumblebrutus and Pouncival grinned, joining in with a little 'dogpile' action.

"Just cause you're a bit more grown up doesn't mean your magic is faster Yankee." Quaxo laughed poking the bubble with a magical sparkle, sending the pile slightly sprawling.

"Whoa!" the young magician said as he shook his head clear, "That was unexpected!"

The Bailey brothers bombarded him with questions, "Where did you go?" "Did you meet any queens?" "What was your den like?" They continued to ask about Macavity and his territory and such. Much to their surprise Yankee claimed not to remember most of the past 5 years.

He smiled and bounced with the other toms, "I don't really remember much but Mac was always nice to me! Well relatively to how mean he was to the other henchcats but he never hit me or anything!"

The Bailey brothers looked over the young tom and saw all of his scars and wounds but decided not to push the subject.

Quaxo raised an eyebrow at hearing Yankees denial. There was something not quite right about it, but the tone of his voice was perfectly believable and completely honest. Quaxo had also noticed the scars, including some slightly more fresh wounds, though they seemed not to bother Yankee in the slightest. A loud rumble rolled across the yard, Quaxo's head shaking softly, as if to throw the sound away.

"So where are you gonna sleep tonight Yank? I'd invite you over but my den's full right now!" George said and ruffled his own headfur.

"Well I don't really know.. I was kinda hoping to stay with Quaxo but he can kick me out if he wants!" The young tom grinned widely and turned, giving his mentor the most adorable pout ever.

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus exchanged glances. "So whose at yours this week? Electra or Jemima?" Pouncival joked lightly, nudging his brother in the ribs.

Quaxo had to suppress the urge to 'Aww' at Yankee expression. Instead he simply smiled and shook his head softly. "Of course you can stay with me Yank." He trotted the short distance and ruffled the kits fur.

George struck a pose and grinned, "Both actually!" The younger brothers pouted and grumbled, "Jealous much?"

Yankee ruffled Pounicval's headfur and trotted over to Quaxo, "It's going to rai--..." He was cut off as the clouds opened and the rain soaked them.

Pouncival didn't get much of a chance, other than to bop his pimpin' brother before dashing off to his den. The rain had caught all of them pretty bad, but Quaxo simply laughed.

"It could be worse." He shook himself dry once he was under the shelter of the pipe. "It could be snow."

That night he slept better than he had done in a very long time, especially seeing as a ball of tri-coloured fluff was curled up beside him, purring with content.

The next few days until the ball were filled with happy reunions and kittenish roughhousing. Yankee had become an expert at halting any tackle r pounce by the other toms and was still mastering the art of fleeing from screaming fanqueens as the ball began.

Quaxo had taken a back seat ride this year, sitting back to enjoy the show as it were. He had promised to dance with Yankee later on, during the main part of the ball, rather than the appeal songs. He took a place nearest to his pipe, without actually climbing inside, waiting for his moment in the introduction to the ball.

The ball began with a graceful and wonderfully planned duet between Yankee and Quaxo but it was short, they wanted to save the best for last. Yankeedoo sat down next to Quaxo for a while, a huge smile never leaving his face. He soon stood and joined in the dances, catching on quickly and moving with the others.

Quaxo smiled, a sense of pride filling him completely as he watched Yankee dance. He'd come so far from that shy kitten that'd been taken in those many years ago. His dancing was amazing, he was surprised that he was such a fast learner. He too eventually joined in, his mood picking up through the course of the evening.

A few of Bomba and Tugger's offspring were wrestling on the sidelines as the dancing continued. On the last steps of the dance, Yankeedoo struck a pose with the rest of the Jellicles and smiled. A loud crash was heard as the three wrestling kittens slammed into a large pile of rubbish and the heap came crashing down... right on top of Yankee.

Quaxo and the others all turned to seek out the source of the noise. Upon noticing that Yank had practically been buried, he shot to the pile, trying to dig out the young tom. "Hang on Yank, I'm coming."

Between the two parents stood three very sorry looking kittens, Bomba giving a lecture and Tugger looking down disapprovingly before helping Quaxo and the others.

Suddenly Tugger jumped away form the pile. The rubbish had begun moving as if it had a mind of its own. Every bit of garbage floated gently back to its original resting place.


	7. Bell Z What?

Everyone stared bewildered at the tom that was revealed when the trash dispersed. He appeared to be Yankeedoo but his shoulders were broad and he had gained at least a head in height.

Quaxo's inner voice was screaming something at him, but his thoughts were taken over with questions. He was almost certain it was still Yankee but there was some thing eerily familiar about the whole situation. He also noticed the more 'mature' look in this tom, and something within him stirred for the first time in a long while.

"Wow neat trick Yankee!" George slapped a paw on the tri coloured tom's shoulder, grinning widly. "You ok?"

The tri-coloured tom rubbed his head for a moment before standing. "Indeed... I doubt I will ever become accustom to such a change however." His voice was like a soft melody all of its own. He looked to Quaxo, eye level with the tom now, "My humblest apologies for worrying you." He gave a soft bow of his head.

"Not at all." Quaxo seemed to be the only one a little anxious about Yanks new appearance. It seemed he had undergone the same kind of transformation when he himself had turned into Mistoffelees. 'That voice' he thought silently, swallowing back the lump in his throat. "You sure you're ok?"

He looked himself over carefully and nodded, "Yes. I was not injured." He ruffled Pouncival's headfur as the Bailey brothers investigated him.

"Wow! Can you make -me- older?" George asked and practically bounced in place as he waited for Yank's response.

Quaxo looked on in awe. He'd never seen another tom in magical form. Now he knew how truely stunning a spectacle it was, well Yankee was at least. 'Oh sweet Bast did I really just think that?' He mentally slapped himself, turning away from the small group gathering around Yankeedoo.

"Yankeedoo! How'd you get so tall?" Jemima asked as she joined the group and hugged George.

"Bellzebub." The tri-coloured tom said simply.

"Bell-z-what?" Electra asked and cocked her head slightly in confusion.

"My name is Bellzebub." Yank's magical form spoke simply and nodded a greeting to Etcetera who had joined the crowd around him. The white calico squealed and wiggled with delight.

"Uh-oh. I know that look." Tugger rolled his eyes, placing a paw on Bellzebubs shoulder. "You wanna be careful or you'll never lose her." He whispered warningly, whilst trying to keep his rambunctious offspring from attacking each other again. "Oi stop it you two or I'm sending you to Dueteronomy!" He picked up the two kits, one under each arm.

"He's like Mistoffelees." Quaxo explained to Jemima. "His body has changed to accommodate the larger amount of magic. Which in turn takes over his conscious mind."

"Subconscious actually," Bellzebub interjected. All eyes were on his again, waiting for an explaination, "Yankeedoo doesn't know I exist."

The Jellicles around Bellzebub exchanged a confused look before Tumblebrutus spoke up, "Is that possible?"

Quaxo nodded softly, not breaking his gaze with the magician. "It is possible, though not entirely easy, or safe for that matter." He felt a familiar spark inside him, his magic begging to be set free. "That would explain how he didn't know anything about Macavity's lair." He spoke the name easily dispite the pain it'd caused him the last few years.

"Oh!" Bellzebub looked around, "I do seem to have disturbed your Ball. Please continue! Do not stop on my acount." He wiggled his way past Etcetera, who squealed and spun in a circle, and sat down where Quaxo and Yankeedoo had been sitting earlier.

Without another word the kittens began skittering around the clearing, tumbling over each other and demonstrating their own dances moves to the adults. Quaxo found his stomach doing flip flops rather than his body. He took a light jog to sit down but each spot he aimed for was quickly occupied, the only spot left was beside their new 'addition' to the group. He smiled softly and sat next to Bellzebub. "Hey, I really am sorry about earlier, I should've warned you about the kittens."

"It is quiet alright. You had no idea what would happen." He rolled his head on his shoulders, trying to work a kink out of the muscle. The new tri-coloured tom leaned back and rubbed his neck with a paw absently as he watched the kittens dance.

"I can give you a hand with that if you want." He gestured to his neck. "I know what it's like to be a little stiff after a transformation." His eyes wandered over the white tom, the markings weren't perfectly identical to Yankees, though he noticed similarities and a little more definition in 'other' area's. "I mean that is if you want the help." 'What the hell are you doing? He's still a kitten, It's still Yankeedoo on the inside'.

Bellzebub leaned forward to allow Quaxo access to his knotted shoulders and neck. Five years of taking Yankeedoo's abuse form the Hidden Paw had earned him many more scars than the young tom had and a lot of built up stress in his muscles and joints.

Quaxo shifted forward towards the tom, fingers rubbing across tight knit muscles. "Wow." He could only manage that one word, adding a little magic into the massage. "How long has it been this bad?" He worked his fingers through soft white fur, brushing over a few scars as he went.

Bellzebub groaned pleasantly as he leaned into Quaxo's touch, "Five years. Yankeedoo has no memory of Macavity's abuse because I saved him... that first night was the worst." His ears flattened in a sad manner but he didn't move otherwise.

"I can only imagine." In truth he didn't want anything more than to have every possible image erased from his mind. "You're back… I mean Yankees back for good." Quaxo worked carefully on the tom, finishing up on his knotted muscles. He was quite aware of this fact, but found the soft with fur running through his fingers very comforting.

Bellzebub leaned against Quaxo and closed his eyes. He hadn't relaxed once since his first appearance. The only time he had ever been called on was when Yankeedoo was in pain or worst. "Dear Bast you have marvelous hands..." His words were almost a pleased moan as he let his head drop forward.

Quaxo smiled, fingers moving to tickle just behind Bellzebub's ears. "I try." He watched as the other jellicles danced, suddenly remembering his promise to Yankee. "Umm, Bellzee?" Quaxo blushed lightly, winding soft snow coloured fur around his finger. "Would you like to dance?"

Without thinking, Bellzebub nuzzled lovingly under Quaxo's chin. Mid-nuzzle he stopped short and his eyes shot open. The large magical tom cleared his throat and inched away from Quaxo, "That would be nice..."

'Ok that was odd.'Quaxo thought, silently wishing the tom had continued with his act of affection. "Come on. You should be a natural." He smiled taking the younger tom's paw in his own, leading him out into the clearing. The others had begun to settle down and now all eyes were on the pair, centre staged and spotlighted by the moonlight.

Bellzebub stepped forward a struck a pose. Everyone's gaze was drawn to his paws as he swirled them through the air in a mesmerizing fashion. After about 15 seconds he clapped and thrust his paws apart, letting go of 100 sparkling technicolour butterflies. The illusions danced over the crowd just above head level.

The kittens and young queens giggled and pawed merrily at the butterflies which dispersed to the touch.

Quaxo smiled and followed on, elaborately sending several differently coloured sparks high into the air. He threw in a twirl or two, before sending light sparkles over the kittens. He then stood beside Bellzebub back to back with his once- apprentice.

"Ready?" Before Quaxo had a chance to respond, Bellzebub grabbed him by the waist and threw him into the air. The tri-coloured tom caught his foot with one paw and used a bit of magic to steady him on his hand.

Quaxo struck a simple pose, regaining his composure considerably quickly. "Nice one!" He grinned, juggling multicoloured balls of magical energy. And tossing one to each of the kittens, before doing a back flip off of Bellzebub's hand.

Bellzebub conjured two long sticks and formed teal and blue flames at one end of each. He smiled handsomely as he spun the cold flames around him in a dazzling display.

Quaxo smiled standing off to one side and watched the display before him. That smile on Bellzee's lips was one that had probably never seen the light of day before. He wondered how long it'd been , how long since Yankee had been able to tap into his magic side, even if it was only an accident.

The young queens and kittens giggled, scooting closer every now and then, trying to get a paw on the dazzling tom.

Bellzebub wrapped a bit of invisible magic around Quaxo and beckoned him close for the finale. The cold flames dispersed into spirals and swirls of colour to distract the kittens and young queens fom Quaxo's entrance.

Quaxo felt a strange force wrap around his waist and was inexplicably dragged towards the tri-coloured magician. He shrugged his shoulders softly, unsure of the younger tom's intentions.

Bellzebub reached down and pulled a huge black cloth from behind Etcetera's ear. He swung it over his head and it seemed to morph into a deep blue. The tri-coloured magician flapped the cloth once and a large blue phoenix soared over the crowd.

"Hold on tight." Quaxo whispered, taking Bellzebub's paw in his own. He concentrated, the pair vanishing in a flood of sparkles.

The crowd around them gasped and ooo'd in awe, sparkles settling on the ground where they once stood. The phoenix bursting into bright teal coloured flames, setting the settled sparkles ablaze.

The two magical tom's landed with a graceful thud, Quaxo shaking out his headfur, scattering glittery bits everywhere. They'd arrived back at Quaxos den, the one he used when not watching the storms or guarding the territory.

Bellzebub grabbed him around the waist and swung the older tom in circles. He chuckled handsomely as he did and set the tuxedo tom down gently. "That was spectacular!" He was dancing about and blended his steps flawlessly with fighting moves.

Quaxo laughed, being swung around not exactly something he was used to. Once he had been set down he ran a paw through his head fur. "I'm guessing you never got much time for dance." He yawned softly, the nights activity's already catching up to him.

Bellzebub fell gracefully into a sitting position on a large pillow Quaxo used as a bed and yawned loudly, "Never actually. Macavity never allowed it."

"I…I'm sorry Bellzee." He turned to the younger tom, avoiding his gaze slightly. "I should have gone looking for you. Brought you back here with us." He dropped to sit beside him. "Then you wouldn't have had to suffer like you did." He ran the back of his fingers along the tri-coloured magicians cheek. He stopped, flinching his hand away from the tom

Bellzebub had begun to close his eyes when Quaxo withdrew quickly, The tri-coloured tom shook his head, "It is quite alright... your Yankeedoo didn't suffer at all..."

Quaxo shook his head softly."But -you- did." He sighed, edging slightly closer to the tom, wrapping him in a comforting hug. "You took his pain." He nuzzled him softly, realizing this was perhaps the first comforting embrace he had in a very long time. "Thank you Bellzebub. Truly."

Bellzebub's eyes were bloodshot as his body struggled to develop tears for the first time, "Don't thank me... It was my purpose, the reason that I was conjured initially." His ears lowered in a pathetic way as he avoided Quaxo's gaze.

Quaxo smiled softly tilting the younger tom's chin so that he looked up at him. "You were very brave, and I know that Yankee appreciates it, even if he doesn't know about you." He rested his forehead softly on Bellzee's. "I'm proud of you."

Tears began forming at the corners of his eyes at last. On instinct Bellzebub closed his eyes. When he finally opened them again he wore a mask that had obviously kept him sane through the last 5 years, "I really don't think it matters if your Yankeedoo appriciates what I have done. This is my only purpose. I would do it even if he hated me."

Quaxo nuzzled the young tom, pulling him in for a tighter hug. "Don't say that." It was then Quaxo realised it. AlthoughYankee's mood seemed unaffected by the mangy ginger tom, the poor soul beside him had taken every bit of pain for himself. "You've done so much." He placed a gentle paw on the younger tom's cheek, sensing his sorrow. "You can cry Bellzee. It's ok. You don't need to hide it anymore."

The tri-coloured tom took Quaxo's paw off of his cheek and held it gently. His gaze was low and his eyes dark. "You don't understand... what he had to endure. If I break down now there will be no going back."

He swallowed a little, bringing up his past memories."I do understand Bellzee."He brushed back short headfur, wrapping his other hand around Bellzebub's. "I'm here, and I promise to take care of you."

The younger tom stared into Quaxo's gaze for a moment or two before a single, silent tear rolled down his cheek. Bellzee shivered softly at the memories that flooded back once he let down his barriers. "So much pain..." He half colasped into Quaxo's arms as he sobbed, "It hurt so much..."

Quaxo stroked along the young magicians back softly, smoothing out ruffled fur. "And every time you felt like you were about to die, he'd stop." His eyes glazed over slightly, the torment dancing in his memories.

Bellzebub shook his head against the older tom's chest fur, "No... every night.." He swallowed hard, preparing to talk about what he had tried for so long to forget, "That bastard murdered me, Quaxo. Everynight, just to see how long I could be dead before he had to revive me..."

Quaxos eyes went wide and his fingers curled into the white tom's fur, subconsciously pulling him closer. He knew the ways of Macavitys torture, but he had no idea that the snake of a tom could sink so low. No words would come to him, tears silently slipping down his cheeks. He thought of all those years, his mind calculating how many nights this could have possibly happened.

Bellzebub attempted to bury himself in Quaxo's chest fur as he quivered from the memory of the pain, "No... Your Yankeedoo never felt a thing." He laughed so bitterly it seemed more a slap to the face than a laugh, "So much torture death and rape... and we never left the bedroom"

Quaxo's tail curled around them to rest on the young tom's lower back. "I'm so sorry for your suffering Bellzebub." His eyes were closed tight, fighting against the insatiable urge to let his magic free. Mistoffelees would surely be of more comfort to the broken tom, lying in his arms. But no, he was the one who had endured Macavitys torture, not his magical side.

Bellzebub was silent for a long time before he stared at Quaxo's chest, "Why do you deny him?" both hands were resting on either side of the white patch on Quaxo's chest. The tuxedo tom could feel the magical energy being exchanged between Bellzebub and Mistoffelees.

The sensation running through the tri coloured tom's fingertips was practically euphoric, like electricity passing through him painlessly. "I am the jellical, he is the magic, yet he is more loved by others, purely for his tricks." He sounded bitter at his magical counter part. "And at the very moment when I needed him most he failed." He drew in a slightly shaking breath. "We failed."

Bellzebub nuzzled tenderly into the soft fur under Quaxo's chin, "What happened?" The sensation stopped when Bellzee pulled his paws away from Quaxo's chest in order to lean closer to him.

Quaxo's gaze drifted off, not looking at anything in particular, the memories being brought back into harsh perspective. "I…" he started, the image of young Yankeedoo being dragged away by Macavity flickering across his mind. "I wasn't strong enough." His fingers began stroking soft white fur again, red white and blue patterns sliding under his finger tips. "He was in my care." He whispered harshly to himself, hugging the younger tom close.

Bellzebub stroked Quaxo's headfur gently as he began to rock the older tom. "That wasn't your fault." He hadn't been there so he honestly didn't know. Bellzee's fingers twitched as he felt Mistoffelees' plead to be set free.

Quaxo's inner fight with his magical self was reaching an almost painful point. His breathing grew ragged, claws trying desperately to stay sheathed. He felt the young tom's twitch and rested his head on his softly. "I don't want to disappoint anyone else."

Bellzebub leaned up and took Quaxo's face in his paws, "May I speak with him?" The tri-coloured tom's eyes were soft and held a bit of sorrow.

Quaxo savoured the tom's touch, eyes closing softly. Upon hearing the magicians request bright blue eyes shot wide open, tears running freely. "Are you sure?" He returned the gesture, thumb rubbing across the tom's cheeks, wiping away tear tracks.

Bellzebub nodded softly and nuzzled his cheek against Quaxo's, "I promise that nothing bad will happen"

Quaxo exhaled softly, allowing his 'transformation' to begin. His entire body sparkled with magic, tears slipping away to nothing as his magic was set free. A light ruffle of his headfur and he was complete. "Hello Bellzebub." He smiled, nodding curtly to the young tom. "You wished to speak with me?"

Bellzebub backed up a bit to give the new arrival a bit of his own space. "It would seem." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't honestly know why though. Your magical call was too strong for me to ignore."

Mistoffelees nodded softly, a light smile on his lips. He stretched out slightly, testing his transformed body for the first time in a long while. His attention then returned to the awkward looking Jellical beside him. "You can come closer. I won't bite." He gestured softly, his pure black fur in a perfect state.

Bellzebub moved so he was sitting next to Mistoffelees, "I assume it was hard to be stuck within Quaxo for so long..." He found his paws moving in a wringing motion, A bit of Yankeedoo was coming back, he would only have another hour at the most.

"You have no idea." His fingers tapped idly on his thigh, little jolts of magic sent skittering across the cusion they shared. "I'm probably overcharge after all this time, although that little performance earlier allowed me to despense some of it." He smiled and nodded graciously at Bellzee. "That was quite an amazing trick as well, I'm very impressed." He sighed softly at the mention of his master's name. "Quaxo is afraid of letting the others in. Thinks that they'll only want to be friends while in this form." He gestured to himself, shaking his head softly. "I can't do a thing to help him though, and to be honest it tears me apart."

Bellzebub rubbed his paws over his arms quickly. His skin was crawling as it attempted to summon enough energy to make the transformation back into Yankeedoo. "I'm very sorry he held you back for so long. Is there anything I could assist you with?"

Misto waved his paw softly. "If you get the chance to talk to him, let him know he is just as important to the tribe with or without his magic." He frowned softly noticing Bellzebubs restless behaviour. "He needs any help he can get." The slightly older tom placed a hand on Bellzee's shoulder. " And promise you'll let him help you out too."

The younger tom nodded and he rubbed his paws together, trying to stop his skin from crawling, with little success, "I promise to tell him for you Mistoffelees." He rubbed the back of his neck as a light sweat broke out under his thin fur, "But is there anything I can do for -you-... while I'm still here I mean." Bellzebub searched Misto's eyes, "You've surrendered much for your host."

Misto closed his eyes for a moment, considering this tom's offer. His eyes reopened, a seemingly brighter blue than they had been before. His mind trailed off, his 'less ethical side' leaning him towards the tri-coloured magician. He ran finger across his apprentices lips, savouring the feel of soft skin. It'd been too long, too long without any contact with another Jellical and the magicians insatiable need was practically taking him over. Bellzee was a highly attractive tom, anyone could see it. But it was their strange magical connection that made Mistoffelees feel like they belonged to one another. That scent, never had he smelt anything so sweet and pure in his life. With barely a breaths width between them he withdrew, unable to fulfil his desire. "I guess I'll see you around." His voice was lowered to a whisper. "Take care Bellzebub."

The younger tom's eyes filled with sorrow before he lowered his head in a respectful bow, "You as well Mr Mistoffelees..." the briefest moment of silence passed before Bellzebub gasped and was surrounded by a brilliant light. The glow faded as quickly as it had came and there lay a sleeping Yankeedoo.

Mistoffelees' smile was weak, pulling a blanket up and around the young tom. "Sleep well you two." He stroked Yankee's headfur softly before transforming back into Quaxo. The tom's fluffy apperence renewed, he yawned taking an early night himself, regardless of the continuing ball outside. He shook out his headfur before curling to rest beside Yankeedoo. He lay awake for a while, listening to the sounds of the junkyard.

The young tomkitten groaned softly in his sleep, the stress form the sudden transformation causing his muscles and joints to ache. Each time he changed his entire bone structure had to resize itself and it was rather painful. Yankeedoo pawed the air softly trying the find the edge of his pillow to hold. Instead he found Quaxo's paw and squeezed it tightly as he slept.

Quaxo smiled holding onto Yankees paw, recognizing his sounds as groans of pain. He concentrated and gave the young magician that last of his conscious energy to ease his pain. "Night Yankeedoo." He smiled, slipping into sleep.


	8. The Morning Cometh

"Hey, you gonna wake up or what?" A bundle of red black and white fluff sat just above Quaxo's head, the tuxedo tom still holding onto Yankees paw as he was roused from his sleep. "Come on Quaxo! It's time for breakfast, you've been asleep for ages." The kit batted the older tom's ear playfully."Oh and mama said can you please let her know where you're going next time, she was worried like crazy!" the older tom looked up at the bundle and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, so that's where you got to." Plato arrived at the entrance to the den holding his arms out to the fluffy tomkit that proceeded to bound into his fathers arms. "Morning Quaxo. Sorry about the rude awakening."

Yankeedoo sat up slowly and scrubbed at his eye with the back of one paw, "How long was I asleep?" He asked with a yawn that ended in the tiniest of squeaks.

A tiny queenkit trotted into the den and practically glomped Loki. The kitten pinned him and struck a pose, "Zoraida wins again!" She was a tiny maine coon mix and had the most beautiful ruby and creme swirls in her black coat.

Yankee smiled with sleepy half-lidded eyes, "You must be Mr. Tugger's kit!"

The queenkitten nodded triumphantly and struck another pose.

"About 9 or 10 hours." Plato checked the suns position and nodded. "If I were you Quaxo I' d stay well clear of Spectra for a while. She was worried sick about you." Quaxo rubbed his head softly, yawning and shaking out his headfur.

"I guess all that transforming really wears you out." He was speaking mostly to Yankee, but then he remembered the kit didn't know about his 'other half'.

Loki took his chance, flipping the distracted 'toppler' onto her back, sitting on her waist. "Don't count your chickens!" He grinned down at the queen kit.

Zoraida pouted and licked his nose. While the tomkit was flustered she gave a tiny growl and pinned him again.

Yankeedoo stood and stretched, "Sleeping hurts me... Why is that?" Yankeedoo rolled his shoulders and stretched a bit before yawning again.

"I'll talk to her Later Plato. I'm sure she'll understand when I explain." He stretched out and lay back on the cushion, tail tick-tocking softly. Upon remembering the previous nights discussion with Bellzebub Quaxos ears drooped. "Probably where you've been sleeping Yankee." He took the young tom's paws and held one paw up to his forehead. "I might get Jenny to check you over, you remember her right?"

Loki growled trying to throw the queen kit off of him but it just wasn't happening. "I hate you." He scowled in annoyance.

Zoraida stuck her tongue out at the tomkitten and giggled in victory.

"Lively aren't they?" Yankeedoo asked as he ruffled the queenkitten's long headfur. "Do you want me to come with you Quaxo?"

The red maincoon pouted cutely as her perfect mini mane was messed up.

Quaxo smiled, lifting him self from the cushion ,then helping Yankee to stand."Please, I'd be glad of the company." After spending so much time without the young tom, he wanted to keep him close for as long as he would allow.

Loki wrestled with the queen kit for a while, knocking over numerous things in the magicians den. Plato intervened, catching his kit by the scruff and pulling him away from from the tiny queen.

"Come on Loki, leave Zora alone." The young tomkit folded his arms and pouted adorably.

"She started it.."

"Did NOT!" Zora called out as she watched them leave.

Yankeedoo waved a paw and a mouse cake appeared, "Here you are..." He offered it to the queenkit who instantly grabbed it and scampered home. "Where are we going Quaxo?" He took the tuxedo tom's paw out of habit and smiled brightly.

Quaxo sighed softly. "I'm going to get my ear chewed of about vanishing like that." He led them out of the den and headed back towards the clearing, where Loki had started a play fight with his father. A fluffy tailed white red and black queen approached the pair, arms folded and a stern expression on her face.

"Quaxo, how many time have I told you! You had me worried sick about you last night." She continued on for a while, telling him about how she'd searched everywhere for him and how much of a nuisance he was for disappearing. When Quaxo finally had a chance to talk she had practically worn her self out with worry.

"I'm sorry Spectra, but you don't understand. I had to leave." He nodded slightly to his side at Yankee. "I had something I needed to do."

Yankeedoo looked around with a pleasant smile on his face. His eyes fell to Scarlottin and he waved his free paw, "Good morning!"

On the other end of the clearing, Reese and Rasmus had joined the play fighting. Both very much like their younger sister, Zora, except with a bit more gold in their coats.

Spectra's expression softened slightly. "Yankee, hows about you can go and say hi to everyone. Quaxo and I need to have a little chat." She ruffled the young tom's headfur and kissed him on the forehead, practically ushering him away. She turned back to the older magician. "He's not youre kit Quaxo."

"But I'm the only one he has. At the very least I understand him." His voice hitched slightly. "At least I thought I did."

"Hey that's my ear!" Loki shouted, clawing at Reese's leg. He sat up and shook his headfur, rubbing his poor abused ear softly.

While Loki was distracted Rasmus flying-pounce-tackled him and pinned him to the ground, "Hiya!" The younger of the twins giggled and gave a fake snarl.

Yankeedoo didn't get the hint but left anyway. He walked over to Tugger and Bomba who were watching their kitten's play, "Hi!"

Spectra took the tuxedo tom into her arms and stroked out his unruly headfur. "It's ok Quaxo, you're just getting used to having him around again. Trust me. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so." He looked over at the young magician talking with Tugger and Bomba.

Loki cowered slightly, struggling and eventually managed to 'flick' the mainecoon kit off of him with a light thud, leaping over to hide behind Yankeedoo's legs. "Bye-a!"

Yankeedoo picked up the cowering tomkit and set him in his lap as he sat down on the ground by Tugger and Bomba. "Was he being mean to you?"

Rasmus and Reese pouted as there plaything took cover. "That's no fair!" They said in unison and crossed their paws over their chests.

Loki batted his ear cutely and stuck his tongue out at the twin tom's. "Three against one aint fair neither!"

"Loki…"His father looked down on him from his perch on the tire.

"Sorry… I mean, it isn't fair." His ears flattened slightly. He looked up at Yankee. "I'm pretty much used to it.

"Looks like Loki's made a new friend." Quaxo smiled as Spectra turned to see her son sitting on Yankeedoos lap.

"Looks like it.." She smiled softly giving the magician a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Give it time Quaxo you'll see." She took his paw and brought him over with the other adults, sitting between Plato's legs and kissing the red and white toms lips.

Yankeedoo nuzzled into Loki's headfur in a friendly manner. "What's your favorite color Loki?" Yankee asked as he rubbed his paws together, drawing a bit of energy to him.

Tugger pulled Bombalurina close and kissed her softly, "Boys! Behave or you'll be stuck in the den for the rest of the day!"

The twins' ears lowered at once and they smiled innocently.

Quaxo settled himself on the ground, a little ways from Yankee and Loki. "Play with this guys!" He threw a ball of energy to the twins, it hovered for a moment zooming around them then settled floating in mid-air.

"I like green, it's just the colour of grass." He smiled happily, tail waving back and forth."I've never seen real grass though. Mama says I'm too young."

Yankeedoo poked his nose softly and smiled. He pulled a bit more energy to himself. The young tom thrust his arms forward and the dirt covered ground of the junkyard was transformed into a plushy field of grass, "Better hurry! It'll only last an hour!"

Zoraida galloped into the clearing, "Mama! Popa! Look!" She giggled and rolled in the soft grass, her brothers joining soon after.

Loki's eyes were everywhere at once, sniffing at the grass and sneezing softly. He grinned, tackling Yankeedoo in a tight hug. "Thank you Yankee!" He nuzzled the tom before leaping into the plush grass. Spectra smiled happily, head resting against Plato's thigh as she watched their kit enjoying his first taste of nature.

Yankeedoo smiled widely as he watched the four kittens play, "I wish we had grass when I was growing up" He leaned back to rest his head in the grass behind him and closed his eyes.

Tugger pulled Bomba closer and chuckled as his sons pounce tackled their sister.

Loki padded across the grass, rolling around in joyful frivolity. A bug crawled onto his nose and he sneezed batting at it, though it didn't even budge.

Quaxo crawled across to Yankeedoo and rested his head on the young tom's stomach, facing him with soft blue eyes. "I could take you to the park a few minutes into the town Yankee. We could just relax out there, you wouldn't need to use your magic."

Yankeedoo stroked Quaxo's soft headfur idly as he watched the clouds pass overhead, "I don't mind..." He groaned and stretched his free arm infront of him, "I wish I knew why my body hurts so much... Did I over do it at the ball?"

Quaxos ears drooped slightly. " Maybe a little, I brought you back to the den to sleep. You were really tuckered out." His tail flickered softly in the warm sunlight. "We'll go tomorrow if you like. Or maybe later tonight." He purred softly at the tender touch. "Is there anything I can do for you Yank? Make the hurt go away?"

"Would you?" Yank's ears shot back as he barely held back another groan. He had become so used to the pain that he didn't know what it was like to be without it. The young tom ran his fingers through Quaxo's headfur softly as he waited.

Quaxo's fingers settled in soft white fur and he closed his eyes. The tuxedoed tom focused his energy on the body beneath him and took a fair amount of the pain away from Yankeedoo. He grit his teeth, a light gasp escaping him before releasing his magical hold on Yankee. "Better?"

Yankeedoo purred deeply as a good chunk of his stress was removed, "Yeah... Thank you so much Quaxo." He took the tuxedo tom's paw and nuzzled it in thanks.

"Not at all Yankee." Quaxo smiled softly, eyes drifting shut, the sun beating down on his warmed black fur, slipping him in for a little nap. He purred contentedly, tail curling round his ankle.

"Mama! Did you see it? It's so cool!" Loki bounced happily in the grass, tackling Rasmus as he went.

Rasmus yelped and fell over, Loki on top of him, "Meany!" He pawed and batted at the other tomkit without his claws.

Reese would have saved him but he was too busy chasing after his sister.

Yankeedoo yawned softly and fell asleep with Quaxo in his paws.

Spectra nudged Plato softly and gestured to two sleeping toms. "Those two really are just too cute." She smiled nuzzling her mate.

"You did it to me!" Loki stuck his tongue out and pinned the kit by his shoulders. "Just returning the favour."


	9. The Park Editted to FFnet Standards

_**WARNING:**_ _This chapter contains material that practically defines the 'R' rating. ie gay sex! Granted that I deleted the actual events but there was a good amount of actual story during the foreplay that could not be portrayed any other way and if I had taken this whole chapter out you would have been VERY confused later on! So to anyone not mature enough to handle such content, please skip to the next chapter!_

_(...and on to the chapter...)_

* * *

Yankeedoo's eyes went wide as Quaxo and he approached the park, "Wow... It is beautiful!" He wiggles his toes in the soft grass and plopped down into the ground. "It was so close to Macavity's territory and I never knew it was here!"

"I'm glad you like it." Quaxo laid down and stretched beside Yankeedoo. "I used to come her when I was little." He batted at a daisy lightly. "It's so peaceful and humans pretty much never come here anymore." He looked up at Yankee his left ear twitching. "I'm sorry about falling asleep on you earlier, your fur is just so soft." The sun was filtered through the trees, light rays of red and yellow as it began to set.

Yankeedoo giggled softly as he rubbed his own belly, "I do what I can!" His colourless eyes closed slowly and he gave a pleasant sigh. "Quaxo... I don't know why but I think I have to tell you something"

Quaxo rolled over onto his stomach, looking up at the young tom. "What's on your mind." He smiled, folding his arms and laying his head where his paws joined, listening contently.

The young tom seemed a bit confused at his own thoughts, "You know that you would still be special even if you weren't magical right?" His paw found Quaxo's and he squeezed it comfortingly.

Something tugged at the corner of Quaxo's mouth causing his smile to brighten. "Thanks Yankee." He placed his paw over the younger tom's, meeting his gaze with slight tears. He could sense the Bellzebub was breaking through to the young tom, even in such a small way.

Yankeedoo's ears drooped instantly and he looked concerned, "Oh don't cry Quaxo!" He leaned forward and nuzzled him the best he could to give him comfort. "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Quaxo laughed softly and wiped his eyes. "It's ok Yank. These are happy tears." He smiled at the kit and ruffled his headfur softly. "I'm fine." He dropped his head back onto his arms and closed his eyes. "Yankee, you do understand what you've just done don't you?" He blindly nuzzled the younger tom. "You've just told me the one thing I've wanted to hear ever since Mistoffolees first appeared." He said in almost a whisper and rolled onto his back.

Yankeedoo stopped nuzzling and buried his nose in the plush white fur on Quaxo's chest, "I don't know why I said it but it's true! I prefer Quaxo anyway." He rethought that almost right away, "Not that Mistoffelees isn't great and all but I like you more... if that makes sense"

Quaxo smiled at Yankee tripping over his words slightly. "I understand Yank." He rested his paw in the younger tom's headfur, stroking gently. "But everyone loves Mistoffolees. He can do without another fan to add to his list." His smile faded slightly. "I just wish… never mind." He sighed softly.

Yank lifted his head to look Quaxo in the eyes, "What is it Quaxo? You can tell me anything you know that?" He nuzzled under his mentor's chin and waited with a small smile on his lips

Quaxo purred softly at the affectionate gesture."I just wish everyone would see me for Quaxo, not Mistoffolees." His paw wandered down Yankees back, toying with a tuft of soft fur. "We may be the same, but we have our own personalities." He rested both arms around Yankees waits, hugging him softly.

Yankeedoo nuzzled him again, wishing he could do more to comfort Quaxo, "Well I like you more... That counts for something right?" He idly twirled a finger around a curl of Quaxo's chest fur.

Quaxo nuzzled the younger magicians headfur. "It's counts for so much to me Yankeedoo." He grinned down at Yank and sighed happily,letting the clear air fill him up. "It's so peaceful out here."

Time passed slowly and soon Yankeedoo was fast asleep, gently kneading his mentor's plush chest fur as he slept soundly.

Quaxo lay awake for a long time, running his fingers though Yankees fur. His memorable talk with Bellzebub last night reminding him his sweet, harmless, innocent Yankeedoo had died. This young tom died every night only to be brought back at the very last moment. Tears slipped down onto soft white fur. "Bellzebub…I'm not worthy not speak your name. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"It was my honor..." Came a half-awake response form the young tom in his arms. Bellzebub's magic called to him. He wished to be free now that the body was not in use.

Quaxo's ears swivled in Yankees direction. "I can help you free if you like." He sat up slightly, cradling the sleeping tom. He whispered a secret incantation and placed his paw over Yankees heart. "Enter the night Bellzebub."

The small tom shuddered soft and gasped before his body shifted into the larger form that was Bellzebub. Quaxo could hear a few painful pops as his structure rearranged itself. "Thank you..." Bellzebub muttered as he lifted his head from Quaxo's chest.

"You're more than welcome." He continued to stroke out Bellzees fur, smiling down at the newly transformed tom. The moonlight shone off of his brilliant white fur, markings highlighted by his sparkles. "Did you get a good rest?"

He nodded and moved a bit to stretch his newly reformed muscles, "I was away longer than normal. Thank you again." The younger magician ran a paw over his chest fur, "Is there anything I can do for you?..." He cleared his throat, "I apologize it is just that whenever I am sumoned I usually have... a task to perform."

Quaxo's breath caught in his throat at Bellzees finger tips on his chest. Something about this version of the magician stirred something inside him, but he had to force this to the back of his mind, or risk being a hypocrite. He swallowed tightly, letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in. When Bellzee withdrew his offer he looked almost disappointed. "Don't worry Bellzebub." He settled for a friendly nuzzle.

Bellzebub met his gaze and held it for a long moment before he blinked ackwardly and looked away, "Beautiful night isn't it...?" He rubbed his paws together to distract himself.

Quaxo looked up, stars twinkling overhead. "Yes it is." He lowered his gaze back to Bellzee, eyes wandering over the young tom rather than the skies. He re-wrapped his arms around him, savouring the feeling of soft, pure magic against his chest.

Bellzebub put both of his paws on Quaxo's sides, every inch of contact bringing that much more euphoria. Bellzee let his eyes fall closed as his fingers entangled in the plush fur above Quaxo's hips.

Quaxo moaned softly at the contact, unable to keep his yearning for the exquisite tom under wraps any longer. His fingers skittering along the tom's spine, settling in the soft fur just above his tail.

The tri-coloured tom arced his his back to press into Quaxo's touch subconsciously. He moved his fingertips over the tuxedo tom's toned stomach and chest with an experienced touch. The tom below him made his body react in a way Macavity had never even come close to.

Quaxo shivered, eyes drifting closed, hightening every touch the young tom gave him. "You don't have to do this you know." He reluctantly opened his eyes and slid a crooked finger under Bellzebubs chin, tilting his face slightly, moon and stars caught in yellow eyes. "I'm not going to force you into anything." He traced Bellzee's jaw lightly, fingers ghosting over his lips.

Bellzebub gave a simple nod before leaning down and planting a warm and chaste kiss below the older tom's collarbone. He raked the very tips of his claws down Quaxo's sides, curling in the soft fur at his hips and returning to rest on his chest.

The tuxedo tom's paw stayed on Bellzebub's cheek, the feeling of the tom's lips on his body almost too much for him to handle. Quaxo allowed a groan to pass his lips, maveling at the magicians expert touch. His free paw trailed down soft white fur, resting on the younger tom's hip.

Bellzebub gave a gentle moan and left a feather light trail of kisses from Quaxo's collarbone to the soft fluff below his left ear. The tri-coloured tom's tongue flicked out softly over the flesh there before he nibbled at it.

Quaxo's breath left him in a gasp, one of his most sensitive areas at the mercy of this talented prodigy. His raked his claws carefully up Bellzebub's side, letting his other paw dance along patterned fur. He whimpered softly at the delicate nibbles, mind sent spinning with indescribable thoughts.

Bellzebub flicked his tongue over the soft spot as his finger tips danced over Quaxo's chest, down his sides, around his hips, over the top of his strong thighs and finally coming to rest just below the tom's naval. Bellzee's mind shut down as practice and magic combined to guide him. The barrier between himself and Yankeedoo strengthened as if on its own, his mind knowing what was coming and subconsciously guarding the kitten within.

Quaxo's ear flickered almost violently, tail curling around the younger tom's thigh, breath pulled from his lungs in gasps and whimpers. A powerful thought struck him and he halted the tom's actions."Bellzee…wait." He managed to get out, breath struggling to return to normal. He turned slightly to face the tri-coloured tom, thumb brushing across delicate white facial fur. "Do you want this… or are you doing it because it's what -I- want?" He couldn't bare the thought of taking advantage of this broken Jellical, even if it meant his own desire remained unfulfilled.

"I only wish to please you My Lord," Came the automatic and conditioned response as Bellzebub turned his head just enough to kiss the palm of Quaxo's paw. With the contact of his lips a wave of energy soared over the older tom and settled deep in his chest. It called to both the tom and his magic at once individually.

Quaxo's eyes shot open, a powerful surge of magic running through his veins. He could feel Mistoffolees again, stronger than before, feeding off of his desire and practical need for the young tom beside him. Quaxo lifted the magician so that he was straddling him, one leg either side of his own, palms flat either side of his head. He stroked his fingers delicately over the younger tom's sides, tail tick-tocking on the ground beside him. He leant up capturing the tri-coloured tom's neck with soft lips, sucking and biting the tender flesh.

With a soft moan Bellzebub bared his neck almost too willingly and leaned into Quaxo's touch. The young tom's paws traced their same path until he reached the tuxedo tom's hips. There his path changed and his thumbs pressed deliciously into the soft flesh on the inside of Quaxo's hips.

Quaxo lavished attention on the feast presented to him, licking, biting ,kissing anything to taste more of the saintly tom above him. His lips curled up slightly in a growl, keeping his magical self from intruding upon this moment. He ran a gentle paw down the younger tom's chest, finger tips roaming across every inch on beautiful soft white fur as he went. His breath hitched at Bellzee's touch, moaning into the tom's neck.

Bellzebub made tiny maddening circles with his thumbs on the soft flesh on Quaxo's hips. He leaned down and kissed his mentor's lips, sending another delicious and euphoric wave of energy through the tuxedo tom.

Quaxo practically melted at the sweetness of Bellzebub's kiss followed shortly by another painful plea from Mistoffolees. He bucked up out of pure instinct, fingers gripping the younger tom's hips tightly. "I don't know how long I'll be able to keep him back Bellzebub, I don't want him to hurt you."

The younger tom licked and nibbled along Quaxo's jawline until he was nuzzling his nose into the fluff below his ear, "He can't hurt me Quaxo..." He promised as he brushed his thumbs over the soft plush of fur between the other tom's naval and groin.

Quaxo drew in a sharp breath, paws sliding across the top of combat toned thighs. His claws scraped lightly over the skin there, drawing a shuddering moan from the magical tom. "I'm going to lose it Bellzee." His ear twitched violently. A glow surrounded the young tom, eyes shifting from blue to green.

"Good evening..." Bellzebub said simply as a planted a small kiss in the newly silken fur of Mistoffelees' neck.

A smirk crossed the newly transformed magicians lips, fingers finding their way to Bellzebub's short headfur. "Good evening indeed."

Bellzebub lifted his head to smile down at Mistoffelees, their eyes meeting, "Did you have a good rest?" He asked almost innocently as his thumbs began making idle circles in the soft silk above his groin.

"Just wonderful thank you." He took the younger tom's gaze in, noticing the light flicker in his eyes. "I'm guessing you had fun with Quaxo." He twirled a lock of fur around his finger and kissed the young tom deeply, tongue darting out to taste soft lips. "But now it's my turn." He smirked softly,rolling the younger tom beneath him, ravishing his neck with fevered kisses.

Bellzebub's eyes fell closed and he bared his neck for the older tom. His paws rested on Mistoffelees' hips as he savored the sensation of the tom's lips and tongue.

Misto's paw trailed down Bellzebubs neck, claws scraping lightly at the sweet soft skin. "You're a wonder Bellzee. Truly." His claws ran lower, across the magicians chest, curling slightly to rest over his heart. "And to think Quaxo's had you all to himself." He smiled wickedly against slightly kiss-reddened skin.

Bellzebub chuckled in an almost bitter way, "And he did nothing with me..." The younger tom arced slightly into Misto's touch, his claws kneading softly into the flesh at the older tom's hips.

Mistoffolees sheathed his claws, fingertips curling lightly in an almost tickling fashion across the younger tom's hips "He's afraid."He whispered softly. "He doesn't want Yankee to get hurt." He licked a line from Bellzebub's collar bone to the bottom on his ear. "He doesn't undestand."

The touch of Misto's tongue coaxed an eager moan from Bellzee, "And what, may I ask... Does he not understand?" The younger tom asked as he lifted his chin, giving Mistoffelees unhindered access to both the soft flesh of his neck and his throat.

"He is...for lack of a better word, naive." he bit down softly, nibbling on Bellzee's ear. "He is cautious, probably too much so for his own good." his fingertips danced along soft white fur, thumb resting on delicate hipbones.

Bellzebub's hips bucked automatically at the tom's touch. "Oh Bast..." The words were barely a breath as the tri-coloured tom arced his back upward.

Misto smirked at the younger tom's response, pressing down lightly with his hips. His tongue danced across soft fur, fingers pressing into Bellzebub's skin. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" His words lingered on the air, the gentlest of breezes tugging at his fur.

Bellzebub chuckled softly as he raked the tips of his claws down Misto's chest, "What was your first clue? -Mr- Mistoffelees?"

Mistos smirk widened into a grin and he hissed pleasantly at the contact of claws on his chest. "Well those beautiful little moans for one thing." He traced a finger across the young tom's lips. "And maybe…" his trailed his finger down the center of the magicians chest. "The way your body is crying out for more." He smirked pressing his claws lightly into plush fur.

The tri-coloured tom gasped softly at the contact, "Oh Bast stop teasing me!" He plead with his words and his eyes. Bellzebub searched the tuxedo tom's eyes for his true intentions and found that he was unable to read them.

"If you insist." Misto smirked, kissing soft sweet lips, tongue dancing across them, begging for entrance. One paw stroked across Bellzebub's cheek tenderly, whilst the other ran down the inside of the younger tom's thigh. He withdrew slowly, fingers now sliding up Bellzebub's thigh towards his groin.

Bellzebub opened his mouth eagerly and deepened the kiss. The younger tom dropped his paws to his sides to allow Mistoffelees full access to him.

_(...There is a large section of this chapter that had to be deleted due to the fact that doesn't allow me to make the rating MA grumbles If anyone would like me to send you the 'uncut' version of the final few chapters please email or IM me at thank you...)_

Bellzebub pulled close to Mistoffelees and shuddered softly, "I have to go..." His skin was begining to crawl and he already felt his bones attempting getting ready to shift and shorten.

Mistoffolees took his chance and stole one last kiss, savouring the taste of the young magician. "I'll see you tomorrow. That is If Quaxo will let me." He sighed a little, his other half already in a deep sleep within him. "Goodnight Beelzebub. And thank you again."

Bellzebub's ears shot back as the change began, "Mistoffelees... I need to tell you..." He whimpered softly as he used all his will power to stop the inevitable, "I think I lo--..." the familiar white light swallowed the exhausted tom. In an instant Yankeedoo took his place, sleeping soundly and purring.

The tuxedo tom sighed softly, wishing the kits magic had enough time to complete his sentiment. Mistoffolees kissed the sleeping tom's forhead, pulling him into his arms as he sat up. "Let's get you home Yankeedoo." Misto used the last of his magic to transport the pair back to Quaxo's den, and upon arrival, tucked the young sleeping tom into bed.

Yankeedoo curled into a tight ball from hsi body's ache. The young tomkit's ear flicked for a moment before settling.

"Goodnight Yankeedoo."He curled up beside the young tom, arms wrapping around him to ease his pain. A flash of sparkles appeared and a sleeping Quaxo took the place of the magician.

Yankeedoo relaxed almost instantly when he felt Quaxo's presence. The tomkit entangled his fingers in the tuxedo tom's chest fur and purred softly.


	10. I Promise to Wait

The next morning Yankeedoo woke up quite early. He wiggled free of Quaxo's hug and stretched out his sore muscles and joints.

Quaxo's breathing was shallow, as if in the midst of a nightmare. His paws scrambled to find that soft bundle of fur he had been holding close the whole night through. He shuddered softly and shook himself awake, claws digging into the blankets and pillows beneath him. "Yankee? You ok?" he looked over the smaller tom with worried blue eyes.

Yankeedoo nodded a bit too softly and rubbed his arms, "Yeah... Good as any other day." He turned to his mentor, "Are you alright? Were you dreaming?" Yankeedoo asked, motioning to Quaxo's extended claws.

Quaxo noticed his slightly feral appearance and quickly sheathed his claws, brushing out his fur. "Yeah…I'm sorry Yank." He placed his paws in his lap, eyes darting around the den.

"What's the matter?" Yankeedoo knelt infront of Quaxo and took the older tom's paws in his own, "Are you sure you're ok?" He gave him a comforting nuzzle and leaned back to look him in the eyes.

"It's…it's nothing." The tuxedo tom looked into Yankee's eyes and stroked the tom's cheek softly. "I'm just worried about you. And I guess it's getting into my dreams." He daren't tell Yankee the extent of his nightmare, for fear of frightening him. "I'm glad you found your way home to us Yank."

"I promised I'd come back didn't I?" He licked the older tom's cheek softly and nuzzled him. "I'm so sorry I'm causing you to worry this much... I'm back so you don't have to worry anymore ok?"

Quaxo smiled and pulled the young tom in for a tight hug. "I know Yankee… I'm never going to let you down again." He stroked through Yankeedoo's fur fingers curling round the soft tufts.

Yankee pulled back and looked a bit confused, "again?.. Oh Quaxo you've never let me down. Not once!" He smiled softly and held his mentor's paws tight.

Quaxo let his head drop slightly, tears in his eyes. He would have to tell Yankee about Bellzebub sooner or later, though he hoped the latter would be the better choice. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to do today?" He nuzzled the tomkit softly, lingering for a moment, catching his scent.

Yankeedoo pulled him into a hug and nuzzled him, "Oh don't cry Quaxo! Smile please? For me? I Love you... so you need to smile..." The tomkitten did his best to cheer up Quaxo but wasn't entirely sure how.

Quaxo offered up his best smile, wiping his eyes. "Sorry Bellzebub." His eyes shot open, realizing his mistake almost instantly, hoping that Yankee hadn't heard him. He couldn't help it, the word he'd heard from Yankee had been what he'd wanted to hear from the more magical version of the tom.

Yankeedoo stopped nuzzling instantly and went still. "Who's Bellzebub?" He didn't move, his chin resting on Quaxo shoulder as he forced his claws to remain in their sheath.

Quaxo hesitated for a moment, feeling the young tom tense in his arms. "A friend Yankee." He wasn't lying to him, yes it was deceitful, but it was protective. "Why, do you know him?"

Yankeedoo pulled back a bit more and shook his head, "I don't know... Maybe. It sounds so familiar..." He raked a paw through his headfur roughly, something about that name made his mind overload.

Quaxo shrugged slightly. He wanted to explain to Yankee as carefully as possible not letting on, just yet, that Bellzebub was 'in-fact' part of the young tom. "He's another magical tom, Macavity might have mentioned him at some point. But he comes and goes as he pleases." He explained, brushing back a few locks of the kits head fur.

Yank whimpered as if the conversation were giving him a migraine, "You... you aren't telling me everything are you?..." He knew Quaxo was avoiding something but he didn't know what.

Quaxo could see Yankee was in pain and it tore him apart. "Bast forgive me…" His shifted slightly, getting a slightly better grip on the younger tom. "Yankee, do you know why Macavity was so nice to you?"

Yankeedoo scrubbed at an eye with the back of his paw, trying to stop the headache. Finally giving up on slowing it down, he shook his head, "I figured it was because I could do magic like he could..."

Quaxo shook his head softly, nuzzling the tom in his arms, trying to take away some of his pain. "Yankee, Bellzebub is like…Mistoffelees." He ran a shakey paw through his head fur, this was a lot harder than he thought it would be. "He lives inside of you, as Mistoffelees lives in me. He protected you whenever Macavity did something to you. You don't remember because he made it so."

Yankeedoo felt Quaxo trying to relieve his pain and threw up a mental barrier to keep the tuxedo tom from doing so. It was his pain, even if he didn't know why he was hurting, and he didn't want Quaxo taking it. "But that doesn't make sense... If... If he were like Mistoffelees wouldn't I know about him?"

Quaxo's expression turned deeply concerned, brushing back Yankees short headfur. "He didn't want you to know about him. He set up a mental barrier every time he took your place." His grip around the kit became subconsciously stronger. "The things he did to you..I mean him, they were terrible Yankee. He protected you from all of that." Tears slipped down his cheeks, not being able to contain his worry for the young tom.

The young kitten sniffled softly, his eyes filling with tears, "What kinds of things Quaxo?" He pulled back to look his mentor in the eyes, "I have to know!" Yankeedoo shook his head quickly, "I never wanted anyone to take my pain for me! It's my burden and I'd never wish it on anyone! Why would he do something like that?"

Quaxo took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. "He…he killed you Yankee. Bringing you back to life just at the last moment." He clung to the younger tom, fingers curling through his fur. "Because he loves you, he didn't want you to suffer. He is your magic Yankee, if you die so does he."

The tri-colored kit nuzzled his cheek lovingly against Quaxo's, smearing tears and wetting facial fur. "I know... but what happens if he dies?... I mean what happens to me?" He took Quaxo's paws in his own and met the older tom's gaze

Quaxo swallowed a little tightly, one of his own great fears coming up."You become a regular cat. No magic to speak of." He nuzzled the younger tom, not letting go for anything. "You would revert back to this form, and you would never be able to heal yourself or others again. Your magic would entirely die with him." Quaxo stroked the young tom's fur through softly. "Macavity brought you back before that could happen, when Bellzebub started to change back into you, he would bring him back to life."

Yankeedoo licked a tear from Quaxo's cheek and looked him in the eyes. He rested his paws on the soft curls of the tuxedo tom's chest and used every bit of his will power to keep his claws sheathed and to keep the painful tears from his eyes, "I don't want him to die... I don't want him to hurt anymore Quaxo..."

Quaxo placed his paws over Yankeedoo's looking into colourless eyes."He won't Yankee, you're safe remember?" He soothed, reaching up to stroke Yankee's cheek softly. "Misto and I will take care of you both." He kissed the tri-colourd toms forehead softly, holding him close. "I promised you remember?"

"Your promise won't make his memories fade..." He nuzzled into Quaxo's chest almost violently and he tugged at the fur there without thinking, "...my head... it hurts so much..."

Quaxo 'oofed' slightly, arms wrapping round Yankee. "But it's better than banishing your magic. He's settled quite well with us." His fingers ran through Yankees headfur, flinching back softly at Yankee's tugs "It's the barrier he set up to keep himself hidden from you. You need to ask him to let it down, or I can help take it away. If you'll let me."

Quaxo could feel the warm wet of Yankeedoo's tears through the thick plush of his chest fur. The soft squeak of a forced back cry was heard as he gripped tightly to the tuxedo tom's coat. No other sound was made but Yankee's eyes nearly glowed yellow as he kept back the yowls of pain.

Quaxo held the young tom, pained tears in his eyes. It killed him to see Yankee like this, but he knew the familiar transistion well by now. "I've got you Yankee, and I won't let go, not ever." His eyes closed tight, tears spilling down his cheeks.

The tomkitten whimpered painfully and clung to the other tom, "P-please... make it go away..." His tail thrashed behind him as he whimpered.

Quaxo nodded softly and placed his paw over Yankees heart . "Relax Yankee, and don't worry you're going to be fine." He whispered the incantation and a bright flash of light filled the den. "Bellzebub… I'm sorry I had to tell him." He clung onto the transformed tom, tears falling freely.

The new arrival sat beside Quaxo and pulled the older tom into his lap to hold him tightly. There was a long moment of silence before Bellzebub kissed between the other tom's ears and stroked a paw up and down his back, "I understand... I knew I couldn't keep him in the dark forever..."

Quaxo's ears folded softly at the kiss, nuzzling into the younger tom. "He's just so hurt." He turned to face Bellzee, placing a paw on his scarred cheek. "He wanted you to stop hurting. And I know there's nothing that can be done." He withdrew his paw, fingers curling in self comfort. "I don't know what to do Bellzee." His eyes turned hollow, curling in against the tricoloured tom.

Bellzebub stroked back the older tom's headfur tenderly and smiled, "I am not injured... or in pain Quaxo" He leaned in and kissed the tuxedo tom softly.

Quaxo closed his eyes, savouring the brief moment of tenderness. Once withdrawn, sea stormed blue held strong with glowing yellow. "Maybe not physically, but in here." He placed his paw over the younger toms chest, fingertips brushing across a forgotten scar, just above his heart. "… there are wounds that don't heal, the pain still lives in here." His eyes glittered with tears, though he forced himself that no more would be shed.

The tri-coloured tom was silent for a moment, "It is nothing... nothing you should worry about anyway" He stroked both his paws up and down Quaxo's back, "I need to speak with him Quaxo..."

"But…" He stopped himself, breath catching slightly. The tuxedo tom nodded softly, dropping his gaze from the younger tom. "I understand." He closed his eyes and that familiar magical glow surrounded him, sparkles sent across the blankets. The recognizable form of the more magical tom took his place, eyes glowing bright green.

"I'm going to separate you both Bellzebub." He glanced up at the young magician. "You and Yankee will become two separate entities. But it'll only last for about an hour or so."

Bellzebub moved out from under Mistofelees gently and stood before him, "This will not hurt the young kit?" He stood still, waiting for the tuxedo tom to do what needed to be done.

Mistoffelees shook his head softly. "Not at all, it'll simply be what you have done, but in a physical form." The tuxedo tom closed his eyes and concentrated very hard, blocking out all sounds and thoughts, focusing his magic on the young tom before him. Very slowly the form of Yankeedoo appeared standing beside Bellzebub, looking round in shock and slight amazement. At first he was nothing more than an image, but soon enough he became a solid version of the tricoloured kit. Mistoffelees sighed softly in exhaustion.

Yankeedoo and Bellzebub both hurried to Mistoffelees at once, "Misto!" They both said as they looked at him with concern in their eyes.

The young tomkitten looked over Bellzebub and offered a paw, "You must be my better half! Hi, it's good to finally meet you!"

Bellzebub touched a paw to Yank's and bowed at the waist, "It is an honor to meet you aswell. But I am in no way your better half little one."

Yankee lowered his paw and shrugged, "Well Misto and Quaxo like you more."

Mistoffelees smiled softly at the two tom's becoming aquainted, it was a strange sight indeed, the two of them so alike, yet so different at the same time. He whinced slightly at the younger tom's comment. There was nothing really he could say that wouldn't upset either one of them. He knew how he felt for the older of the two, but he could not speak for Quaxo, there are parts that even magic may not enter in their host.

Yankeedoo lowered his head and sighed, "I'm very sorry Bellzebub..."

The older tom looked very confused as he took a step towards his kitten counterpart, "What for Little One?"

"I'm sorry that he hurt you. I shouldn't have let you take all the pain..." He sniffed softly and scrubbed at his eyes with the back of one paw.

"There's was no way you could have stopped him Yankee." Mistoffelees interjected, feeling a little lightheaded. "He took the pain on to keep you safe." The older tom propped himself up, leaning back against the wall of the den. "And as for liking Bellzebub more, who do you favor, Quaxo or myself? " He knew this may be slightly intimidating behaviour for Yankee, but the kit could take it, he was strong enough to understand.He wanted nothing more than to hug the smaller tom. He knew, in a sense at least, what he was going through.

Yankeedoo gave a soft snarl, "I like Quaxo more but it's not the same!"

"How is it different Little One?" Bellzebub crossed his arms.

"Because you love them BOTH!" Yankeedoo spat and stomped his foot. "It's not the same!"

Mistoffelees looked up slightly at Bellzebub, catching what he thought was an angered look pass from the tom in question. A light shiver ran through him, ending at the tip off his tail. This had been the first time in a while Quaxo was the one begging to be released. "Come here Yankee." He beckoned the younger tom to him.

Yankeedoo trotted over to Mistoffelees quickly, "What's wrong Misto?" He looked intensely concerned at the tuxedo tom.

Bellzebub had adorned a mask of indifference as many thoughts swarmed in his mind.

Mistoffelees pulled the younger tom onto his lap, brushing back short headfur. "There's little difference Yankee. You see, it is one of the curse of all magical cats, their counter parts are usually favoured for their tricks." He explained, toying with a soft bit of Yankeedoo's fur. "Quaxo is no less susceptible, the same with you, though you seem to have taken the less common option." He spoke as if this were 'fate', the rules if you will of all magical cats.

Yankeedoo rubbed away tears before they began to start, "I didn't choose to love Quaxo but I'm glad I do... The other problem is that both of you only love Bellzebub." He looked over his shoulder at his older counterpart. The tomkitten shuddered when their gaze met, it was eerie to look at ones self without a mirror, unnatural.

"I know that it wasn't a choice Yankee. Love is never about choice." He glanced up at Bellzebub, catching the tom's gaze behind Yankees back. "I'm afraid I can't answer for Quaxo." He rocked the young tom softly back and forth in a comforting motion. "But I'm sure he will talk to you about it." The tuxedo tom whinced softly, Quaxo fighting a lot harder than he expected.

Yankeedoo's paws found his tail and wrung softly, lifting himself from his settled position in Misto's lap and standing between the two magical toms. "I don't know what to think anymore... I mean I'm greatful to Bellzebub from helping me and also very much in his debt." He lowered his gaze as he thought, "But I don't see where my place is here..."

"Hang on Yankee." Mistoffelees focused again, powers splitting themselves in two. The tuxedo tom beside him shook his head wildly, as if being attacked by bee's. He stopped and his eyes focused.

"Yankee." Quaxo ran to the young tom, attempting to wrap his arms around the young kit. But due to his still forming state, he simply phased right through him. "What the…?"

"Sorry Quaxo." Mistoffelees cracked open one eye and focused a little harder to make the less magical tom solid. "There, now we're all here."

Bellzebub looked between the three other toms, "That is an impressive trick Mistoffelees... I'm not sure that it would ever come in handy other than this unique situation. However, bravo none-the-less"

Yankeedoo nodded in agreement and turned to Quaxo. He shivered harshly at the sensation of his mentor passing through him, "Don't do that again ok?" He asked and smiled softly.

Mistoffelees looked up and bowed his head softly. "Thank you Bellzebub." The black and white tom looked exhausted, his eyes were drifting closed every now and then, breath coming in short raspy shots.

Quaxo smiled softly and hugged Yankee, running a paw soothingly up and down the younger toms back. "It's a promise." He nuzzled the kit before his gaze turned to Mistoffelees. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine, just a little weak is all." He waved a paw sloppily and let it drop back into his lap.

Bellzebub closed the distance between himself and Mistoffelees and took the older tom's paws, "You shouldn't have done that.. not on your own at least." He brought Misto's paw to his cheek and nuzzled them softly.

His younger counterpart was facefirst in plush white chestfur and loving it, "I missed you Quaxo!"

"Hey, if it gets things done it's worth it." He smiled at Bellzebub, feeling some of his strength return already. "I want the air to be clear between all four of us Bellzee." He began purring softly, loving his contact with the younger tom.

"I missed you too Yank." Quaxo smiled, hugging Yankeedoo tightly. "And listen, I'll always be your number one fan." He brushed the back of his knuckles against Yankees cheek. "Always."

Yankee closed his eyes and leaned into Quaxo's touch, savoring the warmth it brought, "I know... thank you." He sighed and opened his eyes to look up at his mentor, "But you don't love me like you love Bellzebub." It wasn't a question, but the truth.

Bellzee lowered his ears as he heard what Yankee said. His purpose wasn't to be the center of attention. It was to protect Yankeedoo from harm. He shouldn't even be awakened during a peaceful time like these.

Mistoffelees caught the look in Bellzebub's eyes, leaning foreward to brush his lips across the toms forehead. "Don't worry so much." He whispered, a light smile on his lips. "Everything will work out, it usually does."

It was hardly a secret, but the kits ability to pick out detail so quickly and produce it so bluntly made Quaxo a little flustered. "Yankee, if I were to love you in the same way..I…" he stopped, turning away from the kit slightly. Ashamed of himself and his feelings.

Yankeedoo suddenly hugged himself around the waist and his ears shot back "I can't stand all of this! Bast just tell me how you feel!" His eyes and cheeks burned red as if he were crying but he refused to cry, not now.

Bellzebub turned to watch as Yankee's outburst began.

"I'd be no better than Macavity!" Quaxo fell to his knees before the tomkit. "Yankee… I do love you, more then you know." His voice shook, blinking back tears. "But look at us.You're still a kitten." His words echoed in his mind, sounding so familiar.

Yankeedoo jumped back out of instinct as Quaxo fell towards him. The tomkitten was suprised by the tuxedo tom's sudden reaction. He knelt infront of Quaxo and lifted the older tom's chin to look his in the eyes. He forced a small smile only becuase he honestly didn't know what to say.

Quaxo's arms hung limp at his sides, pressing his cheek into the kits touch. "I could never, ever put you through what I had to go through." He reached out slowly, touching soft white fur with the very tips of his fingers. "Yankee…please say something."

Tears filled his eyes but his face remained neutral as he searched the other tom's eyes "I can't... I mean I don't..." He leaned up and put his forehead to Quaxo's clamping his eyes shut and sending the tears spilling down his facial fur.

Quaxo s fingers touched Yankees cheek lightly, the kitten soft fur beneath his touch making his heart flutter. He very gently tilted Yankees chin, applying the lightest possible pressure to the young tom's lips. He didn't push for any more, the sweet sensation more than enough to satisfy him. "Yankee, I love you. But it's not right for me to love you. Not just yet." He rested his head against Yankee, fingers playing idly with the kits fur.

The tomkitten lowered his head and his ears drooped as much as possible. His paw raised and he touched his lips as if putting too much pressure on them would take away the joy that made his stomach do backflips. Yankeedoo let his head fall against Quaxo's chest as he curled up against his mentor. For a long while Yankee sat in silence, soundless tears streaming down his face, "...It's not fair..."

Quaxo shifted carefully, legs crossed and Yankee sat in his lap. He sat in silence, stroking through Yankeedoo's fur, tears rolling down his cheeks. "It never is Yankee." He finally spoke, voice shaking softly from the tears. "I'll wait till you're ready Yankee, I waited five years for you to come back. I can wait another five years if I have to." He kissed the younger tom's headfur and inhaled deeply the sweet scent making his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you Quaxo..." Yankee spoke softly as his fingers entangled themselves in the tuxedo tom's chest fur. "...for loving me..."

Bellzebub, meanwhile, brushed back Mistofflees' headfur and looked him dead in the eyes, "Are you sure you are alright? I can hardly sense your energy Misto..." He took the older tom's paw and closed his eyes. a strange sensation could be felt as Bellzebub tried his best to control how much energy was passed between the two toms.

Misto's eyes glowed softly, his magic becoming a little stronger. "I'm fine Bellzee, honestly." Mistoffelees smiled, sitting up a little but slumping back down into the pile of blankets with a light groan. He shook his head softly, laughing at himself. "This won't last much longer Bellzeebub, once it's over my power will come back." He smiled softly at the younger tom, fingers curling through soft headfur. "You never finished what you were going to say last night." He stated, green eyes matching yellow's gaze. " I'm curious as to how you were going to end your statement."

Bellzebub rested a paw on Misto's thigh and leaned in. The tri-colored tom caught his lips in a deep but short kiss, "I think I love you Mr. Mistoffelees..." His tail tick tocked once before he managed to grab hold of it to keep it still. He was anxious as to what the tuxedo tom's reaction would be. Bellzee mentally prepared for the worst.

Mistoffelees smiled softly and placed a gentle paw on Bellzee's cheek. "I was thinking exactly the same Bellzebub." He returned the kiss, fingers curling around the soft fur at the younger tom's hips. He rested his forehead on Bellzee's, noses only just touching.

"How much longer do we have?..." a soft but warm smile played on the younger tom's lips as his fingertips danced up and down the length of Misto's thighs, sending sparks and waves of energy with every touch.

Misto sighed softly, eyes drifting shut at the magicians touch. "About twenty or so minuites." His hands rested on the younger tom's forarms, delicious shivers running right though him. "I'll be gone and Quaxo will remain." He leant in kissing Bellzee fleetingly before trailing feather light kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

Bellzebub willingly exposed his neck to the other tom. his fingers drawing tiny delicious circles in the silken fur at the base of Misto's tail, "Care to make it count?" He purred the words as more sparks jumped from his fingertips onto the tuxedo tom's skin.

The tone in Bellzee's voice sent a surge of lust through the magician, combined with the tantalising feeling of magic on his skin his heart rate soared. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He continued his assault on the young tom's neck, thumbs rubbing in slow cirles just inside his hip bones.

Bellzebub's breath became soft pants as he leaned into Misto's touch. His head dropped onto the older tom's shoulder as he feasted onto soft flesh there with his tongue and teeth. "Oh Bast Misto..."

A smile crossed Misto's lips, the young tom's voice sounding as sweet as honey.

(...had to remove another shorter part for rating standards... I regret that it held great meaning and had to be removed before it involved sex sighs Anyway, to sum up. Misto hurts Bellzee when they start and Bellzee wonders why it hurt with the one he loves but was so painless with Macavity, who he detests. After only a very short time, Misto stops...)

Bellzebub whimpered as Mistoffelees left him, "I'm sorry..." He shuddered at the remaining pain and looked up at the older tom as if he had done something horrible, "I dont -want- you to stop Love." He was breathing in harsh pants as he sat up slowly and stroked his love's cheek with the back of a paw.

"It's ok Bellze" He kissed the younger tom sweetly, brushing his thumb across his cheek. "I don't want to hurt you." He dropped himself to lay beside Bellzebub, paw pressed lightly to his chest. "We can take this slow, I'll wait." Alarm bells went off in his mind as he realised this was exactly what his counterpart had just said. "I love you Bellzebub."

Bellzebub stroked the soft headfur back from the tuxedo tom's face and smiled. "I'm glad you would wait but I'm deeply sorry that you have to." His eyes held a great deal of regret and guilt as he looked at Mistoffelees. The tri-coloured tom opened his mouth to say something but his face contorted slightly with pain. The spell was wearing off quickly now.

Mistoffelees whinced painfully, his grip on the younger tom tightening momentarily. "I guess it's time for us to go." His kissed Bellzebub sweetly, fingers brushing against soft facial fur. "I'll call you out tomorrow ok?" He jerked softly, the call to return becoming stronger each second.

Quaxo continued stroking out Yankees fur, watching his counterpart flinch roughly.

Bellzebub licked Mistoffelees' cheek and rested his head on the older tom's shoulder as their physical forms dissolved and they returned to their counterparts.

Yankeedoo nuzzled a bit more against Quaxo's chest fur and sighed, "I'm sorry you have to wait... If I were Bellzee's age you wouldn't have to." He rubbed away the stains his previous tears had left and looked up at his mentor.

"It's ok Yankee."Quaxo brushed back the younger tom's headfur and nuzzled just behind his ears softly. He tilted the tricoloured kits chin a sweet smile on his lips. "I can still do this." He leant down kissing the young tom's lips. "And no-one can stop that." He rested his forehead against Yankees, fingers curling into soft white fur.

The young tom returned the chaste kiss and purred deeply. "I'm so glad I have you Quaxo... I don't know what I'd do without you here." Yankee traced small circles in the white and black fur under him as he smiled.


End file.
